Salvation
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: A world of highly skilled ninjas is like a world filled with unbearable never ending darkness. It's almost seems like there are no pure hearts in a world full of bloodshed and war. Hands were tainted from all of those lives they've taken, innocent or not. The ninja world is such a dangerous place to live in. What will happen when two lights enter their dark world? AU. Rewrite ver
1. Chapter 1: Light in Darkness Rewrite ver

A/N: I know I should've continued my other stories! But—but I just have to type this one down! An idea in mind, type them! That's my motto! For now… I'll promise to update my other stories when high school isn't in the way!

Explanations will be at the other A/N

Full sum:  
A world of highly skilled ninjas is like a world filled with unbearable never ending darkness. It's almost as it seems like there are no pure hearts in a world full of bloodshed and war. Hands tainted from all of those lives they've taken, innocent or not. The ninja world is such a dangerous place to live in. What will happen when two lights enter their dark world? Just how much could they change the cruel fate?

Warnings: AU! Because some character who are supposed to be dead are alive!

T for blood! Because this is the ninja world.

**[EDIT]:**  
**Summary still the same. New plot and story. Added a lot of new scenes. So enjoy!**

**{EDIT 2}:  
No more -san, -chan, and -kun, or any other Japanese sayings. I realized that it's a bit hard when your Nationality isn't Japanese ^^" (I've decided not to change 'teme', Dattebayo, and Dattebane)**

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 1  
Light in Darkness

"The heart may be weak, and sometimes it may give in. But I've learned that deep down there's a light that never goes out!"  
—Sora

* * *

"Man! You're so slow Sumi! You're going to get left behind!"

"I'm sorry Kura! I didn't mean to slow you down…"

"Don't worry about it Sumi! C'mon! Rae is waiting for us by the slides!"

"Ok!"

A pair of blue eyes watched as the two friends meet up with their other friend near the slides. The lone boy watched with a sad look in his eyes. Those kids were the same age as he is and yet, they didn't ask him to play along with them! Even though he's the son of the Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, people never did take notice to the little boy. Laughter filled the joyful air, reaching his ears like a cursed melody. Dull blue eyes were seen as he snapped back to reality. He always daydreamed of having many and when he means 'many', he means many of them.

Naruto Namikaze dreamed of that day to come very soon…

"Hey, did you hear? Sasuke like girls with long hair!" A girlish squeal was heard.

Naruto didn't hesitate to show his dislike at the name. He was jealous of _him_. Sasuke Uchiha, the superstar among girls—just like any other male Uchihas. Honestly, he just couldn't see on what so special about that Uchiha kid anyway. The Uchiha has boring chin-length duck-butt hair and a pair of boring onyx colored eyes. The Uchiha wore really gloomy clothes and not to mention the boring daily routine every day. Sure, the duck-butt-teme isn't his classmate in the Academy, but he_ knew_ his routine. Very predictable, ever since his caring yet scary mother introduced him to the Uchiha family. The ever stoic Uchihas were full of pride, especially the head clan. It was always training with the Uchihas. Every one of them was full of pride, but Duck-butt-teme's mom and his big brother were okay… along with his two cousins… they were nicer to him.

"Uh-huh! I heard he also like tomatoes!" Another one of Sasuke's fan-girl screamed in delight as she danced around with her other girl friends.

"Oh so dreamy~!" Another one squealed.

Naruto growled as he balled up his tiny hands into small fists_. 'Sasuke this… Sasuke that! Oh he's so dreamy! I hear he like tomatoes! Oh~ so dreamy! Bleh!'_ He imitated with a girlish voice in his mind and grunted in disgust, glaring dagger at nothing. He let out a soft sigh, remembering what his mom told him about getting angry. Something bad would happen if he gets angry and if his mom find out, well… let's just say he'll receive a good whack and a long scold or more likely, the yell of a life time. _'Why can't it be me? Why does Teme always get the all the attention?'_ he asked himself.

"Naruto?" A voice called out. Naruto spun around on his heels to face a beautiful woman with long straight red hair. This beautiful woman is Naruto's mother. "Did you have fun while we were at work, Naruto? Did you make any new friends?" she smiled, crouching down to her son's eye level.

Naruto hung his head down, not daring to see his mother's violet eyes.

Kushina Uzumaki, now named Kushina Namikaze, the Konoha's Yellow Flash's wife. She had long fiery-bright red hair that reaches to her knees, a pair of violet colored eyes with long lashes, and fair-skin. She earned the name of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero because of her fiery attitude and her long red hair. Despite the not-so-nice-and-creative nickname, she's still a very caring person.

"Naruto? What's wrong? C'mon, you can tell mommy! Are you having problems with your crush?" Kushina grinned, ruffling Naruto's defying-gravity hair.

Naruto shook his head sadly, still staring at his blue sandals. "Nothing…" He mumbled.

Kushina let out a deep sigh. "What's the matter, Kushina?" A masculine voice asked from behind her. The red-head turn her gaze over her shoulder and trace up to see a handsome face, the Konoha's Yellow Flash himself. His blue eyes stared at Kushina and Naruto with a worried look. He crouches down to Naruto's eye level and smiled warmly. "What's the matter, Naruto? You can tell daddy and mommy everything." He said, lifting his son up with ease.

Minato Namikaze the Konoha's Yellow Flash. Well known for his speed and his abilities as a legendary shinobi. Also well known among the ladies, just because he was already taken doesn't mean his 'fans' would give up just like that. Minato had spiky defying gravity blonde hair with jaw-length bangs framing his face. He has bright blue eyes, similar to Naruto's eyes. The difference about him and his son were the bangs and the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks. Other than that, they look very similar even their personalities are almost the same as well.

Naruto pouted and looked to the direction where the other kids were playing, not wanting to answer to his father's question.

Minato tilted his head as he stood up with his son in his arms. "What the matter with your friends, Naruto?" he asked with a small smile.

"They're not my friends…" Naruto muttered with a pout, crossing his arms over his chest. "They're Sasuke-teme's fans and friends." He continued with a sour look.

A visible vein popped on Kushina's forehead as she balled up her fist. "Naruto? What did I tell you about that language?" She asked darkly, shaking her fist angrily.

Minato and Naruto paled. "Ku-Kushina? Do-Don't be so hard!" Minato laughed nervously scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

Kushina turned to Minato, her eyes glowing evilly as her long hair flew around her, "Stay out of this Minato!" She growled.

"Y-Yes, dear…" Minato grinned sheepishly, even though he's the Konoha's Yellow Flash, he can't escape his wife's wrath.

"Now Naruto, what did mommy tell you about that word?" Kushina turned to face her son, cracking her knuckles loudly, enough for the two blondes to hear a crack in the air.

"I-It's a bad word used by bad kids…" Naruto answered nervously as all color was drained away from his face.

Kushina smiled as she placed both of her hands on her hips. "That's right! And my Naruto is not a bad kid!" she ruffled Naruto's hair, making him look at her violet eyes. Kushina placed a puzzled look as Naruto had on a sad expression. Her eyes quickly softened as she lifted Naruto's chin up. "What the matter Naruto? Is something bothering my little gentleman?" She asked gently.

Naruto began to sniffle as he brought his tiny hands to wipe his tears away. "I-I don't ha-have any friends… No-Nobody likes me…" He said between sobs. "They all like Sasuke! Why does everything have to be about him?" He cried loudly.

Minato and Kushina exchanged glances to each other before smiling. "Naruto… We love you with all of our hearts and everything is also about you, not just Sasuke." Minato patted Naruto's head with a smile on his face. "You are our son and don't you ever think that no one likes you. They just haven't seen the real Naruto Namikaze!" the older blonde chirps, ending his sentence with a huge grin.

Naruto stopped sobbing to stare at his father with teary eyes. "T-Thanks dad…" He wiped all of his tears away to replace it with a small smile. "But I still want a friend…" he mumbled, but Minato heard it.

"…If you want Naruto, I can always tell them to be your friend." Minato offered with a soft smile.

Naruto shook his head slowly, "I… I want to make friends on my own… I don't need help from you, dad." He said with a determined smile, glancing back at the kids his age who were playing with each other.

Minato's and Kushina's lips curled up into a smile.

That's their Naruto alright.

* * *

~0=X=0~

-The next day-

"Naruto! Breakfast is ready!" Kushina yelled, as she set a cup of coffee in front of Minato. She grimaced at the strong scent of coffee entering her nostrils. She isn't much of a fan of coffee like her husband. The redhead prefers sweets instead of bitter coffees. "Honestly, Minato… how can you stand coffee? It'll give you bad morning coffee breath." She sighed, after taking a seat next to her husband.

Minato let out a full-hearted laugh. "You can always brush it off with toothpaste, Kushina." He placed the newspaper down to grab the white cup. The blonde took a full sip of his coffee while Kushina gave a disgusted look. He placed the cup down with a nervous smile. "How about you try some Kushina? Can't hurt to try a sip, now can it?" He offered.

Kushina glared, "No thanks, Coffee Lover." She said, sighing. The redhead glanced to the other side of the table and still, her son wasn't down yet. A visible vein popped on her forehead. It's been three minutes since the last time she called him to go down and have breakfast. "Naruto! Get your lazy tiny bum down here this instant! Do I have to come up there and drag your bum down here myself?!" she yelled.

"Waaa! Coming mom! Coming!" Naruto frantically yelled from the second floor as multiple panic thumps could be heard from the first floor. Minato laughed nervously as he saw his wife settled back down on her chair, sighing heavily while rubbing her temples.

"Take it easy on Naruto, Kushina." Minato said, taking another sip of his coffee. Kushina turned to face her husband with a straight look on her face as Minato could only gave a small smile. "He had a hard day yesterday… I'm surprised that he doesn't want me to tell the other kids to befriend him." He laughed.

Kushina gave her famous glare, "That would be overusing your title for your personal needs, Minato." She grumbles, making Minato laugh even harder. A soft smile replaced her frown. "Besides, Naruto is like a grown up man now." she said.

Minato smiled. "You're—,"

"Gyah!" Both Minato and Kushina heard a cry of pain as multiple thuds were heard. It was Naruto. He was on the floor, rubbing his bum while his face shows pain. "Bah! That hurts!" he whined, standing up to his feet.

Kushina sighed, "Maybe not…" She shook her head, taking back the Naruto-chan-is-like-a-grown-up-man-now praise. Minato could only laugh nervously. What can he do when he's facing his angry wife? Obey and avoid conflict at all cost, of course. Finally, they both saw Naruto sitting on his chair, munching down his sandwich. "So, Naruto? How did you sleep last night?" Kushina asked with a warm smile.

"I slweeep bwel!" Naruto chirped with a mouthful of his sandwich.

Minato gave a small smile, "Naruto, please don't talk when your mouth's full. It's rude to do that in front of a lady." He wiggled his index finger in a scolding manner.

Naruto swallowed. "Sorry, dad…" He apologized and gulped down his morning orange juice. "Oh and I sleep well! Thanks for asking mom!" he grinned as he gave a thumb up to his mother.

Both Minato and Kushina smiled. "So what are you going to do today, Naruto?" Kushina asked as she took Naruto's empty plate to the sink.

"Hmmm," Naruto hummed as he placed a hand on his chin, putting on his thinking cap. He snapped his fingers as he grinned happily at his mother and father. "I'm gonna make some friends today, Dattebayo!" he pumped his fist up in the air.

Kushina face-palmed.

"Ah… Have fun." Minato smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "And tell daddy when someone is bothering you, okay? I'll have a few…_words_ with them." He winked.

Naruto nodded happily. "Sure thing Dad!" He gave a thumb up to his father and ran up to his mother, giving her a peck on her cheek. "See you later mom! Dad! I'll be at the park if you need me! Dattebayo!" he chirped happily, waving his hand goodbye.

"Oh! Be back by lunch Naruto!" Minato yelled out before Naruto exited the house.

"Dattebayo!"

As soon as Naruto was out of the house, Kushina let out a deep sigh while she mumbled a 'Dattebane'.

Minato grinned as he placed an arm around Kushina's shoulders. "You're rubbing off on him sweetheart!" He shouted happily.

"Shut up…"

* * *

~0=X=0~

~Destiny Islands~

The sun was shining brightly above a small island. The calm blue sea surrounding the small island was wide and clear, not a single trash was polluting the beautiful ocean. The shimmering sunlight was making the sand sparkle like a thousand tiny jewels. The sound of the gentle waves hit the shore with a 'whoosh' were mixed with the sounds of seagulls' chirping and children's laughter.

Five children were playing tag along the shore lines.

"Tag! You're it!" A small girl with long brown hair exclaimed as she tagged her brother on the shoulder. The small, yet energetic girl was the youngest of the five. She has long chocolate brown hair with a pair of bright blue eyes. She wore a simple white shirt with dark blue shorts and a pair of sandals. She also has a wooden sword hanging from her belt. She loves to play wooden swords with her brother and friends. The girl has also a strange addiction. She loves knitted hats and would wear them every day, even in her sleep. Her name is Hikari.

"Hey! No fair! That's cheating! No splashing!" The boy argued with his fist raised at his little sister. His spiky defying-gravity hair was a bit wet from the splash and his bright blue eyes glimmer brightly under the sunlight. He wore a simple white t-shirt with blue linings, puffy red shorts, and a pair of brown sandals. The boy also has his wooden sword hanging from his belt. Between the five, he was simply the most energetic boy ever. He has a rivalry-friendship relationship with another boy in the group. They both always fight, to prove who's better. His name is Sora.

"Actually, we don't have rules. So it's not cheating." A boy chuckled at the sight of his rival slash friend getting splashed by his little sister. The boy was the oldest one in the group. He has short silver hair with a pair of emerald colored eyes. He wore a sleeveless yellow t-shirt with blue linings, dark blue pants, and a pair of black sandals. He also has a wooden sword hanging from his belt. He was one of the three who likes fighting and sparing with his two brown-haired friends. His personality was the most mature one in the group. His name is Riku.

"He's right, Sora." A girl with short red hair exclaim with a giggle. The girl has short shoulder-length fiery red hair with bright blue eyes, matching the color of her hair. She wore a white purple and white dress with white sandals and a white pearl necklace around her neck. Unlike Hikari, the redhead was simply more mature than the brown haired girl. She doesn't like to fight, but argue a lot with Sora and Riku. She got along pretty well with everyone in the island. Sadly, she isn't from the island. She was found unconscious by Sora, who spotted her at the shores. Later on, she was adopted by the Mayor of the island. Her name is Kairi.

"…" A girl with long blonde hair could only smile at the sight of her friends bickering in a friendly way. She was the quietest among the five and the most artistic. She has long blonde hair, draped over her right shoulder and matching sparkling blue eyes. She wore a very simple white knee-length dress with a pair of blue flowery sandals. She was always seen drawing in her sketch book or quietly playing with her friends. Her name is Namine.

"Awww! You're siding with them?! So un-cool! I thought you were on my side!" Sora whined with his cheeks puffed out in a pouty way.

Hikari grinned. "Four against one! I win Sora!" She exclaimed happily, pumping her fist up in the air. "Looks like you're going to be the Zombie now!" She laughed brightly.

"It's three against two! Namine didn't say anything! So there before she's siding with me, right Namine?" Sora turned his head enthusiastically to said blonde girl.

"Not exactly, Sora." Namine smiled warmly at the brown haired boy, who groaned loudly and sat down on the golden colored sand.

"UNFAIR!" Sora screamed into the air, facing the ocean with a fuming face. As a result, he got hit by a wave, making him wet from head to toe. "Double unfair!" He screamed again, standing up to his feet.

Riku and Hikari laughed loudly as Kairi and Namine giggled. "You should've seen the look on your face, Sora!" The silver-haired boy's laughter eased down to a chuckle. "It was like you were shock and snorting at the same time, kind of like when you were sleeping." He smirked.

"Hey! I don't do a 'shock and snort' face when I'm sleeping!" Sora argued with his foot stomping angrily against the soft sand.

Hikari snorted in disapproval. "As if! My room is next to yours remember? I can still hear you snore! And when I came into your room, your face was like this!" the brunette grinned before making a silly face with her fingers, earning laughter from her friends and her brother.

"Your face is going to be stuck like that if you don't stop." Kairi scolded as she giggled.

Quickly, the brunette stopped making faces and blushed in embarrassment. "Hey, since Zombie Sora is now dead." She said and ignored her brother's cries. "How about we play another game?" she asked.

"Like what, Hikari?" Namine questioned, her head slightly tilted to the side, sketchbook in hand.

"How about hide and seek? We haven't played that in a while!" Sora suggested, grinning happily as he crossed his hands behind his head.

"I guess…" Riku scratched the back of his neck, looking unsure, but agreed anyway. "How about instead of hiding at the tree house, we go hide around the island? What do you say guys—oh er… guy and girls?" He smiled at the girls.

"Sounds great! Alright, who's going to be the ghost?" Hikari asked.

"Not me!" Sora, Kairi, Namine, and Hikari answered in unison, leaving Riku dumbfounded.

"W-What?" Riku blinked his emerald eyes a few times, looking confused.

"All who agrees Riku's going to be the ghost say 'aye'!" Sora raised his hand high up in the air while smiling at Riku's direction.

"Aye!" Kairi, Namine, and Hikari agreed as the three girls nodded their heads.

Riku let out a deep sigh before nodding his head as well. "Fine…" he gave up and closed his eyes with his tiny hands. "I'm going to count to fifty and you all have to hide somewhere in the island, but no going back to the main island, got it? Okay then, one…two…three…four…five…" the silver-haired boy started to count.

Sora and Hikari panicked and bumped into each other before running off towards different directions. Kairi and Namine shake their heads at the brother-sister siblings before running off to find their hiding spot around the island. There were many hiding places in that unpopulated island. The tree house was a very good place to hide, the waterfall, the small forest, and of course, the cave. It was a mystery on how the cave has drawings on the walls. And yet, the biggest mystery was the wooden door inside the cave. No one has ever opened the door, not because they're afraid of it, no… but because it cannot be opened.

Sora snickered quietly as he found the perfect hiding spot. He choose to hide in the cave where it was the least place Riku expected. The brown-haired boy came here often to see the door. He was curious on what's behind the wooden door. He even tried opening it with all his might, but failed miserably. He also wondered if it leads to different worlds. After these strange two visitors came to the unpopulated island, Riku has been talking about other worlds, making Sora interested as well.

"Hehehe, Riku would never find me here! This place is perfect!" Sora snickered again as he sat down and leaned against the cold stoned wall.

"Guess again, my dear brother." A voice said from beside the spiky brunette.

"Waaaa! A ghost!" Sora screamed and quickly covers his mouth with both of his hands.

"Oh ha ha, very funny," The voice laughed dryly. It was his little sister, Hikari, sitting beside him. She had on an irritated look as she glared at her big brother. "What are you doing here anyway? This is my hiding spot!" she yelled as quietly as possible.

"Your hiding spot?! Sorry little sister, but this is _my_ hiding spot." Sora yelled back, but with the same volume as his sister.

"Mine!" Hikari argued, balling up her tiny hand in a fist, shaking it at her brother.

"Mine!" Sora yelled back.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Do you want to know what's behind this door?" A deep and dark voice stops the two from bickering.

Alerted and scared, Sora and Hikari withdrew their wooden swords and glanced around to find the source. Two pair of blue eyes scanned the cave with fear. They never heard that voice before. It was unusual and scary. Clearly, it wasn't from anyone in Destiny Islands nor was it from a living person. It was a disembodied voice. Suddenly, a figure appears right in front of the two brunettes.

"GYAAAA!" Sora and Hikari screamed at the sight of the figure. The figure's posture was hunched down and he or she was wearing a dark robe. His or her face was unseen because of the long hood. Arms were crossed behind his or head back to add the 'scary' look. Sora, being the eldest of the two, stepped forward and stood in a protective stance. He narrowed his wooden sword at the mysterious figure with a trembling glare. "Wh-Who are you?!" Sora bellowed angrily.

"Do you wish to know what's beyond the door?" The figure continued to ask.

"W-Well… yeah, but—," Before Sora could even finish, the figure lunged forward, passing right through the brunettes like a ghost.

"H-Hey!" Hikari complained, turning around to face the mysterious figure, but the figure was already gone. "Geez… What a freaky weird ghost…" she sighed, scratching the back of her head.

Sora nodded his head in agreement. He turned around to see the door was wide opened. "Hi-Hikari… look," He tapped his sister's shoulder and earn an irritated grunt. Soon, both brunettes were staring at the wide opened door with wide eyes. "Do…do you think it's save for us to go in there?" he asked hesitantly.

"Heck yeah!" The six year old cheered happily, grabbing her brother's hand and dragged him along.

"B-But the ghost opened it! Who knows where we'll end up!" Sora complained, trying to back out.

"Nah! He is a bit creepy, but he did open the door for us! How about it Sora? Up for an adventure?" Hikari asked with a wide grin plastered on her face.

Sora returned the grin with a smile.

They both completely forgot about the game.

"You bet."

The two brunettes walked through the door, hands claps in together tightly as light consumes them.

The door creeks slowly and shuts with a soft 'thump'.

* * *

~0=X=0~

"Sora… look…"

Sora slowly opened his eyes as it adjusted to the bright light. He blinked away the spots in his vision before his eyes were met by a fantastic view of a city, no, a village. It looked so old and yet, so full of life. Tiny spots were moving around the streets. He presumed those were the villagers walking around, but from his point of view, they looked like tiny black ants! Either way, the village was peaceful, not a single ruckus was made.

"Hey! Check this out! We're so up high!" Hikari's loud voice snapped Sora out from his daydream.

"Of course we are, Hikari—Hey! Get down from there!" The seven year old cried frantically as he saw his sister, climbing up the fence of the border. He quickly grabbed her ankles and dragged her down to the stoned floor, panting heavily. "Don't do that! You might fall! Who knows how deep the fall is!" He scolded like a brother he is.

"Sorry, Sora… but you have to see how high we are! That ghost is awesome for bringing us to here! This place is cool!" Hikari grinned happily as she stood up to her feet. "Race 'ya down to the town! Last one there is a rotten pickle! Hahahaha!" the brunette quickly sprinted off towards the many flight of stairs and started to run down.

"Wait!" Sora called out to his sister, but it was too late. "Oh man… mom and dad are gonna kill me! Hikari! Wait up!" He shouted loudly, following his sister.

* * *

~0=X=0~

Naruto excitedly ran down the street to the place where he usually plays. The local playground was located beside the Sweet House, the place to drink tea and eats sweets. Today was another weekend day, Sunday morning to be exact, the time where kids his age should be playing. He knew that some adults don't like him that much and some kids don't like him too or just ignore him like a ghost, but he also knew that deep down inside, some of those kids would like to play with him.

"Look at him… walking down like nothing happened…" An adult whispered.

"Such a disgrace to his family… that… that de—,"

"Sssshhhh! We aren't supposed to talk about that!"

Naruto glance over to the whispering adults, curios about what they were talking about. He chooses to ignore it as it didn't matter to him. It was common for him to get gossiped around by a bunch of ladies or get a 'not-directly' insult from them as well. All he cares about for today is getting a friend. That is his mission for today.

"This will be the day! Dattebayo!" Naruto screamed into the air, pumping his fist up.

"Hey! Look out! Get out of the way!"

"Eh?" Naruto turn to his right, but was quickly met by a blob of brown. He along with the brown blob screamed in pain as the blob bump into Naruto with such force. The two of them quickly fell down backwards to the ground, a small dust cloud around them. Naruto rubbed his forehead as tears whelmed up to the corner of his eyes. It was the definition of pain! "OW! That hurts!" he whined loudly.

"Gah… Ugh… Oweeee!" The brown blob also whined loudly, rubbing his or her forehead.

A visible vein popped on Naruto's forehead as he stood up to grab the blob's collar. "Oi! Teme! What's the big idea bumping into me?! Huh?! That's hurts!" He yelled loudly at the blob's face.

"'Teme'? Me?! Why you brat!" The blob shouted. Naruto blinked as the blob's voice sounded so… feminine. No girl has ever been this… mean and loud to him before. They usually just told him off to go bother someone else other than Sasuke. A hand also grabbed Naruto's shirt, making him snap out of his thoughts to stare at the blob—er girl. "Listen here _Whiskers_, you're the teme here! Who the heck stands at the _middle_ of the street shouting to nothing?! Huh?!" She screamed at his face.

Naruto gritted his teeth. "You're the teme, Teme!" He shouted loudly. "You're the one who came out of nowhere, knocking me over!" He raised his fist to the girl.

"I didn't come out of nowhere! I come from there!" The girl pointed to the opposite direction, at the alley way. "Use your brain Whiskers!" She tapped her temples a few times, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto scowled before observing the girl carefully. She had long brown curly hair that framed her round-shaped face and what surprised him was the pair of blue eyes, being used to glare at him. The girl wore casual everyday villager clothes, a plain white shirt, dark blue shorts, and regular sandals. The wooden sword on her hips doesn't confuse him. What confuses him was the hat she's wearing. It was a knitted hat, which means it was only meant to be used for winter time! This girl was defiantly weird.

The two continued to glare at each other for a few more seconds before the two burst into loud laughs.

"Hah! That's the longest time I've glared at someone!" The girl slapped her knee as she laughed like a hyena.

Naruto clutched his sides, "That's the first time I've ever laugh this loud with a girl!" he shouted between laughter.

The girl grinned as she wiped her nose and flipped her long hair off her shoulder.

'_Wait… long hair?_' Naruto blinked in realization. _'Oh great… another Sasuke-teme fan…' _He groaned.

As the two stood up, the girl brushed the invincible dust off her pants while Naruto shoved his hands into his pants' pockets, looking as sour as ever as he remembered his rival.

"I should've known… You're another _Sasuke _fan…" Naruto said, pitching his voice a little higher at 'Sasuke', to make sure he imitated a girl's voice.

The girl quirked an eyebrow up confusedly, "What the heck are you talking about, Whiskers? I'm not a fan of this… this Saus-kuke! Whatever that is…" She huffed angrily, feeling insulted by this… boy she just met!

Naruto blinked a few times as his jaw was hung open. "Y-You're not a fan of Sasuke-teme?!" He shouted loudly, pointing his index finger at the startled girl. "B-But I thought th-that every girl in Konoha likes him!" he stuttered.

The girl's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Look here, Whiskers… I don't know any Saus-kuke-teme, but I'm defiantly not a fan of 'him'… I just got here today, ya' know!" she exclaimed with her arms crossed.

"Huh? Aren't you from here? You seem like you're from Konoha…" Naruto began to minimize his loud voice.

"So that's the name of this town… weird… but okay…" The girl whispered to herself. "Doesn't match though… Not like Destiny Islands… at all…" She continued.

"Uh… I don't understand a single thing you're saying, girlie…" Naruto scratched the back of his head. He wanted to slap himself. This was the chance for him to make a new friend! The girl isn't from the village. She isn't a Sasuke-teme fan. She's doesn't know about him and his family. And most of all, she is kind of cute, but Sakura Haruno would always be his crush! "But… uh… What's your name?" he suddenly asked.

"Oh! The name's—," The girl was cut off when there was high-pitched squealing everywhere. "What the—?! Not again! Run Whiskers! Run! There are ghosts everywhere! Quick! Hide in that bush!" she girl exclaimed as she lunged towards the bush under the large tree.

'_Wouldn't that be the same? If there are ghosts here… they would probably find her in that bush…'_ Naruto sweat dropped as he thought of the girl's strange behavior.

"Whiskers! What are you doing?! The ghosts could be coming after you! Quick! Hide!" The girl shouted, raising her hand to point at the spot beside her.

Naruto stared at the girl's sudden change of character. First, she was mad at him for standing at the middle of the street. Second, she began rambling about her life. And third, she began to shriek in horror because of Sasuke-teme's fangirls—who she thought as ghosts. This girl defiantly has some mood-swings like his mother. The blonde broke into fits of laughter as he clutched his sides.

"What are you laughing at Whiskers?! You could be cursed!" The girl shouted.

"Hah! Girlie! Those are Sasuke-teme's fangirls!" Naruto exclaimed between laughs as he rolls on the ground.

The girl rose up from her hiding spot with twigs and leaves in her hair. "Fangirls? Saus-kuke-teme is a fan and a girl?! Are you friends with—with fan ghost girls! Are you a wind ghost?! Are you going to curse me, Whiskers?!" She questioned frantically.

Naruto began to laugh again. _'So this is the feeling to have a friend.' _He wondered to himself, wiping the tears away. He stood up, wiping his nose sheepishly as he saw that the girl was glaring daggers at him. "Yeah! Sasuke-teme had a ton of fangirls! They're everywhere! With the squealing and the high pitch screams and the gifts! Ugh! It's driving me nuts! And no! I'm not a ghost! I'm Naruto Namikaze! Dattebayo!" he pointed his thumb to his chest as he exclaimed happily.

The girl grinned. "Heh! And I'm Hikari! Just Hikari! I know my name isn't that cool like yours… You're named after a food! That's so cool!" Hikari huffed, puffing her cheeks out.

"Ah…" Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "T-Thanks I guess… My dad named me after a character from a book he was reading…" He said with a sheepish grin.

Hikari gave a curt nod.

"Hikari is also a very cool name…" Naruto mumbled, using a suffix on the very first girl he has every talked to, other than his mother.

"Thanks Naruto! You're the first friend I've make here!" Hikari placed her arm around Naruto's shoulders, pulling his closer to give a 'manly-bro-hug' as his father told him whenever giving Obito or Kakashi a bro-hug. "I was hoping my first friend would be a girl… but who cares anyway!" She grinned.

Naruto sheepishly grinned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Besides…you kind of look like a girl!" Hikari finishes with a playful grin.

Naruto's grin fell as he balled up his hands in anger.

_Smack _

"OW!"

* * *

~0=X=0~

Sora was glancing around the street. He was clearly looking for something… or someone. He lost sight of his little sister when she turned to a sharp corner. Since then, he was pretty much lost in the middle of the busy street. His brilliant bright blue eyes scanned through the thick wave of crowds. He scratched the back of his head while looking confused. How can he lose his little sister when she was really loud?

From a distance, a certain Uchiha has been observing the small boy since the moment he stop at the middle of the street. The small boy seemed to be more confused than a kid in a candy store. The Uchiha's onyx eyes softened. The boy looked no older than seven. His brown hair was styled in a really defying-gravity style, more defying-gravity than his teammate's and his sensei's hair. He had long bangs, framing his round-shaped face. The small boy wore a simple white shirt with blue linings, red puffy pants, and black sandals. He also has a wooden sword hanging by his belt.

'_Must be a new kid…'_ The Uchiha thought, scratching the back of his neck. He made up his mind. He slowly approached the boy.

Sora paced around the street, trying to find someone to ask directions, but he seems to fail. The people were too busy doing their own jobs. Some did spare a glance to him though, only to admire the cute face of his. He kept on trying to ask for direction and yet, people seem to ignore the poor kid. He gave up with a deep sigh as he slumps both of his shoulders down in disappointment. What is wrong with the people here?

"Lost?" A deep yet a friendly voice asked. Sora spun around to see a man grinning down at him. The man crouched down to Sora's eye level, his grin never leaving his lips. He had spiky jet-black hair and a pair of kind onyx eyes. He wore some kind of green vest over the all dark blue clothing. White bandages were wrapped around his right thigh, but he didn't seem to be hurt. A pair of black fingerless gloves, one of his hands was shoved inside his pants' pockets while the other was placed on Sora's tiny shoulder. He wore black sandals and again, bandages were wrapped around his ankle, making his pants a big puffy. A few last things about this man were the orange goggles dangling around his neck and the strange headband he wore with a metal plate on it. The metal plate also has the same symbol as village's symbol. "Don't worry there kid… I'll find your parents for ya." He grinned.

"Wow! Are you a…a…a—uh...um…" Sora began to ramble up some words for the right word to describe the man.

The man grinned, "An awesome Ninja?" He suggested, puffing his chest out.

"No! A loopy person!" Sora exclaimed innocently, pointing his index finger at the twitching man.

"Ah… Why would you call me a loopy person, kid?" The man asked, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Because you have goggles! All loopy people have goggles while walking around in the middle of the streets at midday!" Sora exclaimed happily as he crossed his hands behind his head, a grin appeared on his small round face.

A vein popped on the man's head, but he showed it by twitching his eyebrow and mouth, although, he still had on a smile. "Ha ha ha," He laughed dryly, ruffling Sora's defying-gravity hair. "Real funny kid, but no. Sadly no, goggles are actually in now kid." He said sternly.

"Heh! I think the kid's right, Obito. You look like a loopy person." A new voice said from behind the man called 'Obito'. Sora tilted his head. This man behind Obito has black clothing with a sword on his back. He was almost smiliar to Obito, but he seemed younger. His hair was styled in a messier way. Sora stared at the other man with awe. He seemed to notice the awe look at the kid's face. "Hey there kid, the name's Shisui Uchiha! What's your name kid?" he asked with a smile.

"Wow! Are you Loopy's Twin?!" Sora questions, his index finger pointed at Shisui.

'_Lo-Loopy's twin?'_ Shisui snickered as he crouched down beside Obito. "Nah! I wouldn't want to be twins with this idiot!" He grinned.

"Hey…" Obito punched Shisui's shoulder in a playful manner. The other Uchiha gave a sheepish grin before turning his attention back to the small boy. "The name's Obito Uchiha, this idiot's cousin. Now, what's your name kid?" Obito asked.

"Me? My name's Sora! Just Sora!" Sora introduced with one of his signature grins.

Obito shook the thoughts away about this boy having no surname. This would be hard looking for his parents. He replaced his confuse expression with a smile, "Okay Sora. So where did the last time you saw your parents?" He asked gently.

"But I don't have parents… They're not here." Sora answered with his head tilted to the side. Obito and Shisui exchanged looks before turning to the boy with a sad expression. Poor boy… "I'm here with my little sister. I'm looking for her! She kind of ran off towards somewhere…" he exclaimed sheepishly.

Shisui nodded his head. "And what does your sister look like? Can you tell us more about her? Maybe we can help you look for your sister." he said.

Sora nodded his head happily. "Yeah! Hikari has long brown hair and blue eyes!" He grinned.

Shisui mentally groaned. There're a lot of little kids at Konoha with long brown hair and blue eyes. "Uh… Can you be more descriptive? Uh… specific?" He asked.

Sora tilted his head, confused at the words.

Obito nudge his cousin on his stomach. "He's just a kid!" He yelled at Shisui with a 'duh' look. He turned back to Sora after glaring at Shisui. "Sora, when was the last time you saw your sister?" he asked.

"Hmmm," Sora hummed. "Oh! I was chasing her! And then I lost her at that sharp corner!" He pointed to an alley.

"Well that could be easy… that ally only leads to two streets, the playground and the library… My guess would be the playground. You?" Obito asked as he lifted Sora up with ease.

"Way to state the obvious cuz…" Shisui rolled his eyes, before the two walked up to the alley Sora pointed out.

* * *

~0=X=0~

"So, Hikari…" Naruto called out nervously. This was his first time talking to a girl, who's the same age as him, almost as cute as Sakura, and has a fiery attitude. Although, people kept on flashing weird looks at her direction. She seemed to ignore every single gaze and comments. "Where are you from?" He asked.

"Destiny islands of course!" Hikari replied, grinning as she went down the slide. She looked up to see Naruto getting ready to slide down.

"Where's that?" Naruto asked again, confused. He has never heard of a 'Destiny Islands' before, maybe it was a name of a candy house or something.

"In the middle of the sea," Hikari answered brightly. "I kind of ran off… but don't worry! I can always go back there!" she smiled.

Naruto nodded curtly.

"Where are you from Naruto?" Hikari asked back.

"Here! At Konoha! But…Um… I forgot the address of my house, but I remember the way back!" Naruto replied as he slides down the slide with his hands up in the air. "Next question, what's your brother like? I don't have a brother… Sasuke-teme also has an older brother." he asked, staring up to Hikari's blue eyes.

"Oh," Hikari replied, waiting for Naruto to stand up. "My brother has spiky brown hair and bright blue eyes! He's fun to be around with! He plays with me all the time! And he always cheers me up when I'm sad! I'll introduce you to him when I found him!" She helped Naruto up to his feet.

"He sounds like fun!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin.

"Uh-huh!" Hikari nodded her head happily. "I couldn't ask for a better brother!"

"Hikari!" The brunette spun around to see two teens, one of them carrying her brother on his shoulders. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" the boy exclaim with a frantic look.

The man sets Sora down carefully and as soon as Sora was on the ground, he dashed towards Hikari and embraced her into a tight bear hug. "Don't you ever run faster than me again! It's cheating!" He scolded.

"I can run as fast as I can!" Hikari shouted as she smacked the back of Sora's head.

"Ow! That hurts!" Sora cried out in pain. He looked up to see Naruto, staring in confusion. "Who's this?" The brunette asked.

"Oh! I'm Naruto Namikaze! Dattebayo!" Naruto proudly exclaimed. "You must be Hikari's brother, Sora!" he shook hands with the one year older brunette.

"Uh-huh! Nice to meet cha, Naruto!" Sora asked, crossing his hands behind his head.

"So this is little Hikari…" The other teen said, breaking the conversation between the kids. He leans down to observe Hikari's curious blue eyes. He grinned and patted her head. "You've caused us a lot of trouble for trying to find you." He continued.

"Not my fault that you can't find me, Girly Boy." Hikari retort with her arms crossed. The teen quirked an eyebrow up as the one who was carrying Sora snickered while Naruto stiffened a little.

"Hikari! Don't you know that he's an Uchiha?" Naruto asked in a whisper. Hikari gave him a deadpan look that can be translated into a 'have-you-forget-that-I'm-new-here?' look. Naruto grinned sheepishly, realizing his mistake. "Oh yeah… you and your brother are new and all… Hehehe, sorry I forgot." He apologized.

"No problem, Naruto." Sora smiled as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

'Girly Boy' blinked a few times before he smiled. "Feisty little girl, aren't cha?" He asked with a small chuckle. "My name's Shisui Uchiha and this idiot beside me is Obito Uchiha." He introduced.

"My name's Hikari! But you knew that." Hikari offered a hand to the two shinobi.

"Nice to meet you, Hikari!" Obito exclaimed happily as he crouched down to Hikari's eye level. He reached both of his hands out to pinch both of Hikari's cheeks, stretching them apart. "Awwww, you're just so cute with your round and chubby face! I could just eat you up like a dango!" he exclaimed with a small blush.

A visible vein popped on Hikari's forehead as she pinched Obito's cheeks in return. "Ha ha ha, you too Obito! I could just eat you up like a…like a… mochi!" she said bitterly while smiling.

The two continue with their pinching and arguing while Shisui could only shake his head about his cousin's acts. Obito was like a little child in a body of a seventeen year old. On the other hand, Sora had on a grin and Naruto confusedly stare at the bickering Uchiha and the brunette. Even though Naruto only met Hikari a few hours ago, she was defiantly the type to start a fight or as his mommy and daddy say 'the bad-girl'. But Hikari wasn't a bad girl, right?

"Shisui? Obito? What are you doing?" A new voice said.

Obito and Hikari turn to face a boy, younger than Shisui. "Awah! Itachwi!" The older Uchiha exclaimed with a nervous look. "Nwice two mweet wou hwere! Bwat bawo wou boing hwere?" He asked as Hikari kept on pinching his cheeks, making him difficult to talk.

'Itachi' rose a black eyebrow up. "I do not understand…" He said quietly.

Obito smiled as he lifted Hikari up, making her stop pinching his cheeks and shoved his face away with her tiny hands. He placed the girl back down on the ground. "Ah, sorry, sorry… What are you doing here Itachi?" He asks again.

"Mother asked me to come and get Sasuke and you two for lunch." Itachi said with his eyebrow still up.

Sora observed the eleven year old boy in front of him. The youngest Uchiha in the ground has long jet-black hair tied in a low ponytail with a few loose strands framing his face. Even at the young age, the boy had light stress lines on his face. It must be because of all of the homework the teachers gave him. Sora shook his head and continue to observe the boy. He had on the same all black clothing as Shisui and had the same onyx eyes as both Shisui and Obito! It must be a family trait or something. Sora thought with a small frown. Just how many Uchihas are out here?!

"Shisui, who are those children? They don't look like they're from this village." Itachi asked, revering to Sora and Hikari. The Uchiha prodigy has met Naruto before when his mother invited the Namikazes for a family dinner.

"Ah, Itachi… meet Sora and Hikari. They're new here." Shisui introduced.

Itachi nodded in acknowledgement. He turned to Naruto. "Naruto, have you seen Sasuke? I've been looking for him." he asked.

Naruto huffed. "Why don't you ask his fangirls?" He mumbled underneath his breath.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. He knew that his little brother doesn't quite get along with Kushina's only child. He just knew it from the moment he laid his eyes on the two glaring at each other, but he knew that when they grow older, they're going to be best friends. It's just an Uchiha feeling.

"Hn… very well." Itachi responded before walking to the direction of a group of girls.

"Geez that guy needs a girlfriend…" Obito shakes his head.

Shisui sighed, "He's only eleven, Obito…" He said.

"I know, but he seriously needs to lay back! He's so uptight!" Obito crossed his arms and his stomach began to rumble. "Gosh! I'm hungry! Why don't we head to the Uchiha compound and have lunch? What do you say kids up for lunch at Itachi's house?" He offered to the three kids.

"I can't… Daddy says I have to be back for lunch…" Naruto mumbled.

"Sure!" Sora answered excitedly. "We can go for some lunch, right Hikari?" he asked to his sister.

"Yup! I'm hungry and tired from all that running!" Hikari answered.

Obito grinned. "Great! How about you take these two rascals back to the compound and I'll take Naruto to his dad?" He suggested and the younger Uchiha shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, why not?" Shisui smiled. He easily picked Hikari up with one arms and rested her on his hip while he grabbed Sora's tiny hand. "Er… I do hope you kids won't mind getting stared at by many intimidating Uchihas." He laughed nervously.

"Uh… No sweat… We just met someone who's very creepy! He looks ooooold and he wears a robe, and—and we can't see his face! He's like a ghost! Wooooo~!" Hikari tried to imitate a ghost's boos, but failed because Shisui laughed.

"Whatever you say, Hikari," Shisui smiled. It was fun to talk to kids Sasuke's age, not that he didn't talk to any kids Sasuke's age. It's just that all the girls ever talked about are Sasuke. For once, he just wanted someone to talk childishly about everything and not about his little cousin. Sure he loved his cousin, but he wanted to talk about something else.

"Oh!" Sora suddenly exclaimed. "See you later Naruto! Let's play after lunch, okay?" He shouted to the top of his lungs.

"Okay!" Naruto screamed back.

Shisui grinned, "That's some loud scream you got there, Sora." He said.

Sora grinned sheepishly.

The black haired teen turned back to see his cousin still standing with Naruto at the playground, staring at him. "See you in five minutes, Obito! Don't be late! You know how Uncle Fugaku feels when someone's late!" he shouted before he Shunshin-ed out of the playground.

Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground. "Wow… Cool…" he said in awe.

Obito crossed his arms and tsk'ed. "Showoff…" he mumbled.

* * *

~0=X=0~

"So, Naruto? Did you make any friends today?" Kushina asked as she sets down a bowl of ramen in front of her son. She was worried when Naruto was a bit late, but soon relaxed when she saw Obito was with her son. Things were the usual. And now, the Namikazes were having a wonderful lunch.

Naruto slurped his noodles as he looked up to his mother. "Uh-huh! Two actually! They were really nice! But I didn't get a chance to know about her brother though… he seems nice!" He exclaimed happily as he began to slurp more noodles. "Too bad they're having lunch with the Uchihas…" he chewed on his noodles angrily.

Minato raised an eyebrow up, an amuse smirk on his lips, "'Her'? So your first friend is a girl? Is she cute?" he teased, wiggling his chopsticks around. Naruto literally chocked on his noodles. He quickly gurgled down his water and stared at his father in disbelief. "Oh! So she is cute! We have to pay the girl a visit Kushina! Let's head to the Uchiha compound after this. After all, she is Naruto's first cute friend." He winked playfully.

Kushina nodded in agreement. "What happen to Sakura?" she asked, teasingly.

"Mom! I will always like Sakura! Hikari is just… my best friend!" Naruto exclaimed with flustered red cheeks.

"Awwww! Even her name is cute! Hikari~!" Kushina sang as she twirled around.

"Trust me, mom… she might look cute, but… she's loud and—and uh… hyper!" Naruto argued, slamming his tiny hands to the table, the red blush never leaving his cheeks.

"Sounds like someone I know. So Naruto, who do you pink—I mean pick? Sakura or Hikari?" Minato rolled his eyes and it landed on Naruto, who complained with a loud 'hey'. Naruto blushed madly as he scratched the back do his head. Minato and Kushina smiled. "It seems like you're in denial, Naruto." He grinned.

"D-Dad! You perv!" Naruto pointed his finger accusingly at his own father.

Minato blinked.

Kushina balled up her hands.

Where on earth did Naruto learn that word?!

Only one answer,

Jiraya…

* * *

A/N: End of chapter! Time for some explanations!

Obito, Rin, Minato, and Kushina are alive! :D

Yes, Naruto is still the Jinchuriki (the nine tailed fox), the person who sealed Kurama wasn't Minato! It was someone else!

I don't know about the Akatsuki though… Do you want them to be the good guy? Or the bad guy? I let you decide ^^

Naruto, Sasuke, Hikari— 6 years old  
Sora, Kairi, Namine— 7 years old  
Riku— 8 years old  
Shisui— 15 years old  
Itachi— 11 years old  
Obito— 17 years old

And yes, this took place a few weeks after they entered the Academy.

**[EDIT]:  
**Yes, I did changed the plot and everything. The next chapter will still be day one. _(the day when Sora and Hikari visited Konoha, all thanks to the mysterious old hooded figure)_ I wanted to let them know that there's another world out there besides Destiny Islands, so that when they both told Riku. There was another reason on why he wants to leave the islands with a raft. Ta da~! What do you guys think?

Namine is NOT a Nobody in thsi story!

**Shunshin/ Shunshin no Jutsu: [English: Body Flicker Technique/ Ninja Teleport] **is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed.

**Will Sora and Hikari go home? Yes, yes they will. Kingdom Hearts events has to happen now right? ;D**

Reviews are very appreciated! And please no flames!

R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Friends Rewrite

A/N: The complete rewrite chapter!

Thank you all for reviewing the first chapter! :D

At first, I wanted this to be an OC-centric and an OC-non-pairing one. So, I decided not to, at least not an OC-centric all the time. She has flaws and all. Also, I decided that my OC won't have a pairing. Only crushes and friendship, that's all. Pairings are canon. I'll try not to make the canons too OOC…

This fic was inspired by Naruto Shippuden's sixth movie: Road to Ninja (it was wonderful! *clap hands*)

Abyss of Ice: Thank you! I used to like Naruto too, but lost interest back then, but got them again XD because of one Naruto movie! XD

Guest: Hmm… maybe? ^^

Goichi: Thank you ^^ I hope you enjoy this chap too!

TFlov: Thanks! Oh and soon ^^

SanDemonMax-The Commander: Thanks for your opinion! You're exactly correct! I never knew changing one part is such a big influence to the plot! Thanks :D It was an 'accident'. Oh and it's not the Sandaime who sealed the beast ;) (I have to relate things to KH now, right? Let's just say the one who sealed it was a keyblade wielder, in which I will explain later in the story)

{EDIT: 2013}  
No more -san, -chan, -kun, or any other Japanese calling. Only the words 'teme', Dattebayo, and Dattebane can be seen. And of course, I'm sticking with -sensei (because at the dubbed, there is still a -sensei)

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 2  
Mysterious Friends (rewrite ver)  
"The three of us will always be one."  
-Aqua

* * *

"Wha—? Where are we?!"

Shisui let out a chuckle. He just shunshin the two kids and himself back to the Uchiha compound in less than five seconds. The Uchihas around him seemed to take notice to the young jounin, but they seemed to take more notice to the two brunettes in his arms. He nervously laughed when obsidian eyes began to stare at the two kids with a stern look. He was right though, the Uchihas do hate outsiders. He could've just shunshin right into the main household, but Mikoto hated that. She hates it when they brought ninja business into the house.

"Wow cool! How did you do that?! It was awesome!" Hikari exclaim in awe and her eyes glittering with curiosity and excitement.

"Yeah! We were at the playground and then whoosh! We're here!" Sora began to make 'whooshing' sounds as he motioned his hands in a flying gesture.

The young jounin let out another chuckle. "Well, I'm not called Shisui of the Body Flicker for nothing, kids." He said smugly as he began to guide Sora and Hikari to the Uchihas' main household. The two kids don't seem to mind the stares they were receiving from his fellow clan members, they both were too busy staring in awe at the compound and praising his techniques. "Okay, kids… stop it… you're too much." he nervously laughed.

"But Girly Boy! You were so cool! That was the coolest thing I've ever seen! Well… second coolest thing…" Hikari corrected as she tapped her chin, remembering the giant keys that were shown to her by three strangers.

"Oh really?" Shisui smiled as he continued to walk.

"Yeah! We met this lady who can jump down from a bridge! She was so cool! She didn't even get hurt!" Sora happily exclaim as he remembers a young woman with blue hair, jumping down from a bridge with a warm smile on her face.

'_They must be talking about a kunoichi…'_ A smile graced Shisui's lips. "I can do that too, you know." he grinned.

"Liar!" Both Sora and Hikari accused, pointing their index finger at the Uchiha.

Shisui laughed. "No, I'm not! I'll show you~!" He sung as he hoists the two brunettes up and jumped up to the roof. He landed safely on top of the porcelain roof with a soft 'thump'. The young jounin began to jump from roof to roofs gracefully with two passengers in his arms. He silently laughed when Sora and Hikari kept on urging for him to go faster. Finally, he lands back down on the ground with a perfect posture. "See? How was that? Who was cooler? Me or the kunoichi?" He questioned.

"Kuno…ichi?" Sora tilted his head slightly to the side, confused. "Aqua was a kuno…ichi?" he turned to his sister who only shrugged at the unfamiliar word.

"Nah… whatever that is. Aqua was much more cooler than Girly Boy!" Hikari complained as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Eeeeehhhh?! How come?" Shisui whined as he crouched down to the brunettes' eye level.

Hikari puffed out her cheeks, making it rounder than before. "She cast a magic spell on our friend! She says it was supposed to protect her! And—and she showed me this really cool weapon! It was shiny and long and made of metal!" She took out her wooden sword and began to swing her fake sword around.

'_A katana?'_ Shisui question himself. "Really? Does it look like this?" He asked and pulled out his tantō from his back. It wasn't exactly a katana, but it was close.

"Nope! Not even close!" Hikari responded with a grin.

"Awww, it's still shiny, it's not that long though, but it's still made of metal right? So it has to be close." Shisui whined childishly as he placed his tantō back into its harness, strapped on his back and shoulder. The Body Flicker user was curious. Who was this ninjas that these kids met? She sounded like a regular ninja, but she seemed more than that due to the brunette's explanations. That or they haven't seen any ninjas before. "C'mon Hikari~! I'm still cool right?" he asked again.

"Well—," Hikari was cut off by a scoff.

"Quit being such a total show off, Shisui." A voice said from behind the young Uchiha. Said Uchiha turned around to see another black-haired Uchiha with obsidian colored eyes, but his eyes were slightly covered by the orange goggle he wore. He had on an irritated look by the looks of how his bottom lip was pucker out in a deep pout and the glare he was giving to his dear cousin. "We both know that I'm the best around here, isn't that right Sasuke?" he asked to a younger Uchiha hiding behind him.

"Nu-uh…Big brother is!" The boy named Sasuke exclaimed happily. Shisui barked out a laugh while Obito slump his shoulders in disappointment. The boy with spiky raven hair and obsidian eyes seemed to notice two brunettes with bright blue eyes, probably the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He quickly hid behind Obito's legs, realizing the two brunettes were staring directly at him. "O-Obito? Shi-Shisui? Wh-Who are they?" He stuttered out, feeling nervous under two pair of blue eyes staring at him.

Hikari took a step forward, taking a better look at the boy hiding behind Obito. "Eh?! So you're the Saus-kuke Naruto mentioned! You don't seem like a bad kid." She exclaim loudly.

Sasuke grimaced.

"I'm Hikari! Nice to meet you!" Hikari offered the boy her tiny hand and plastered a friendly grin on her lips. She was slightly taller than the raven-haired boy much to the boy's embarrassment. "Wow! Your hair is almost as spiky as Sora's!" She laughed.

"Ignore her stupid comment." Sora glared at his sister before grinning happily at the small boy in front of him. He earned a good slap on the back of his head from his sister. The brunette whined in pain, but quickly ignored it as the raven-haired boy in front of his was still hiding behind Obito's legs. "And I'm Sora! It's nice to meet you!"

"Actually, my name's Sasuke Uchiha, not Saus-kuke… and it's nice to meet you too…" Sasuke smiled as he finally moved to the side, away from Obito's legs. He waved his hand at the brown-haired girl, feeling that Hikari wasn't going to attack him. He wasn't shy or anything, but he was afraid of _girls_. Due to the fact that every girl in his class began to chase him around in every break time and sometimes, steal his lunch or things when he wasn't looking. He was simply _terrified_, but he wouldn't show it.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke!" Sora and Hikari beamed brightly in unison.

Sasuke blinked and tilted his head. "Do… Do you two always do that—that talking at the same time? Are you two twins? You two look very alike."

"Nah… sometimes we do, but not all the time." Sora answered, crossing his hands behind his head. "And no… we're not twins. I'm her one year older bro. Why do people always say that? Do we really look alike?" he sighed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms too as he observed the difference. "Well… technically, you two do look alike… aside from you being a girl and you being a boy. The eyes though are very similar. Very bright and sparkly." He commented.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Hikari smiled widely, patting Sasuke's head a few times.

Sasuke flinched and slapped Hikari's hand away. He took a few steps back and glared at the brunette. "Hands off!" he yelled.

"What's the big idea?!" Hikari demanded, grabbing Sasuke's collar.

Sora's shoulder visibly tensed. "Hi-Hikari… Remember what mom and dad said about grabbing someone else's collar…" he placed both of his hands on his sister's shoulders.

Hikari released her grip on Sasuke's collar and pouted. "It's rude and a girl shouldn't do that because yada yada yada and blah blah blah. " She grumbles.

Sasuke straightened his slightly crumpled shirt as he glared. "Girls are annoying…"

"_Boys_ are weird." Hikari retorted.

"_Girls_ are loud." A visible vein pops on Sasuke's forehead.

"_Boys_ are gross." Hikari's left eye began to twitch.

"_Girls_ are weak."

"_Boys_ are cocky."

"_Girls_ are dumb."

"And _boys_ are incredibly super duper idiotically most stupendously stupid."

"Wha—that doesn't even make any sense!"

"Does to!"

"Does not!"

"Does to!"

Sora let out a nervous laugh as he turned to Obito and Shisui, who were watching the bickering with amusement. "Looks like they're going to be good friend, huh?"

Shisui chuckled. "Looks like it." He crouched down and placed a hand on each of Sasuke's and Hikari's shoulder. "You know, Sasuke, Hikari… People who argue the most usually ends up together." He smiled.

"EW! No way!" Both Sasuke and Hikari exclaimed frantically.

"Let's be friends!" Hikari said, a frantic look on her face. Sasuke eyed her suspiciously. "So that we don't end up together, duh!"

Sasuke seemed to hesitate, but when he glanced over to the older Uchihas and Hikari's brother, he saw weird looks was seen on their faces. "Deal."

"Awwww," Obito cooed as he claps his hands together. "Our little cousin is getting along with Sora and Hikari~! It's good to see you playing along with other children!" He began to do a little dance.

Sora grinned. "Good to see you getting along."

Both Sasuke and Hikari huffed angrily. The raven-haired boy glanced over to the brown-haired girl. She seems like a really nice girl, but she has some temper to control. He never knew girls could be so rough and rude before. His mother always tells him that girls are fragile and they are gentle. She never mentioned there's a girl who's rude and rough before.

"You have pretty eyes." Hikari complimented, trying to ease up the tension.

Sasuke perked his head up to her direction. "Thanks… you too." he sighed. "I guess you're not that annoying…"

"I guess you're not that stupid…"

"Friends?"

"Friends."

Obito and Shisui exchange a grin.

"Ne, ne, so you think our eyes are pretty too, Hikari?" Shisui flashed a charming grin as he does a little pose with Obito.

Hikari snorted, gazing at the two shinobis in front of her. "Pffft! Get real! I only said Sasuke! Not you two! Your eyes look _old_…"

Sora and Sasuke snickered behind their hands.

"Now that's just mean Hikari…" Obito sulked as his eyes became teary.

Sasuke let a small smile curled up to his lips. Hikari wasn't so bad… He has never met anyone who's as interesting as Sora and Hikari before. Every boy he met was too afraid to talk to him because of his infamous clan. Every girl he met was too busy fangirling over him because of his looks or he was too busy running away from them. They never did wanted to be his real friend and even if he befriends a boy or a girl, his father would have to see if she or he is worthy enough to hang out with the Uchihas.

He wasn't sure if his father would approve his friendship with the brunettes. They both look like civilians, very _energetic_ civilians. On the other hand, his mother would defiantly approve their friendship. His mother simply loves company, especially if it's a girl. Like that time when Obito brought his teammates to the main household, his mother simply squealed at the sight of a girl coming over.

Yup, he wouldn't have any problem with his mother… at all.

"Hey, hey, Sora, Hikari… Do you two want to have lunch with us? Mother is making rice balls." Sasuke offered with a small smile on his lips.

Shisui grinned and ruffled Sasuke's hair. "That's why they're here for! I invited them to stay for lunch! I was hoping you were the one who wouldn't mind, Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head. "Not at all," He turned around to see two pairs of bright blue eyes staring curiously at him. "Well? Aren't you two coming? The rice balls aren't getting any warmer!" his small hands grabbed each of the brunettes' hands.

Hikari blinked, staring confusedly at the raven-haired boy. "What's a rice ball? Is it a ball made of rice? Can we kick it or do we eat it? _Or_… we kick it then we eat it."

Sasuke stopped mid-way towards his house. He spun around on the heels of his sandals and stared at the brunettes in disbelief. "Are you two serious? You two never had _any_ rice balls before?"

Sora sheepishly grinned. "Technically… we never even have heard of it… not until now anyway…"

Obito and Shisui exchange glances. What kind of kids who has never heard of rice balls before?! Surely they must be joking, right? Even kids younger than the two brunettes know what rice balls are! Either they both have been isolated in a deserted island or they have a serious case of amnesia.

"Well then, you must have some! Mother's rice balls are the best! Even Aniki likes them!" Sasuke exclaimed happily as he continued to drag both Sora and Hikari into his house.

The two older Uchihas were left behind, staring at the three children's backs.

Shisui turned to his cousin. "Where are they from again? I wasn't quite paying attention to anything…"

Obito hummed, placing a hand on his chin, thinking back. "Oh!" He snapped his finger as he remembers something. "I remember Naruto mentioning that Hikari is from a place called Destiny Islands… wherever that is…" he sighed, ruffling the back of his hair.

"Destiny… islands? I think I've never heard of such a place." Shisui said, blinking a few times.

He and Obito began to make their way towards the main household. "Maybe Minato-sensei or Lord Hokage knows… I mean, they both are Hokages right? Well, technically, Minato-sensei is still in training, but Lord Hokage must've taught his something, right?" Obito crossed his hands behind his neck, sighing heavily at the complicated thought.

Shisui laughed. "That's the most complicated thing you've ever said, cousin."

Obito grinned.

* * *

~0=X=0~

"Wow Sasuke… Your house is _big_." Sora said in awe.

"But not as big as Riku's…" Hikari added quietly, trailing off at the sight of a traditional house.

Sasuke smiled as he slides the door open. "C'mon in, but leave your shoes. Mother doesn't like it when the floor has dirty mud on it…" he sat down to take off his dark blue sandals.

Both Sora and Hikari nodded. They both sat on each side of Sasuke and slipped their sandals off easily. The brunettes took in their surroundings as they waited for Sasuke to finish. The house was traditional, unlike their house. It was bigger than theirs, but less modern. All in all, Sasuke's house was pretty big and cozy.

"Ah! Sasuke! Did you—oh? Who's this?" A light feminine voice said out cheerfully, but quickly changed her tone into a curious one as her obsidian eyes saw two unfamiliar children. She leaned forward and placed her hands on her knees, to get a better look at the brunettes.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at the voice of his mother. "Oh! They're my new friends, Sora and Hikari." He introduced. The raven-haired boy looked down at his feet as he wanted to tell they both were staying for lunch. "Mot-Mother? Can… Can Sora and Hikari stay for lunch?" he gulped.

Sasuke's Mother—Mikoto Uchiha—hummed before smiling happily. She claps her together and giggled. "Of course they can Sasuke! I can't believe in less than five minutes, you already make friends! I'm so proud of you Sasuke!"

Mikoto Uchiha had long raven colored hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face, framing her heart-shaped face. Her eyes were obsidian, just like all the other Uchihas. Despite that she's an Uchiha, she was very gently, kind, and of course not stern looking.

Hikari leaned closer to Sasuke. "Wow… Your mom is pretty Sasuke…" she said, not realizing she said it a bit too loud.

Mikoto giggled. She bends down to her knees and patted Hikari's head gently. "Why, thank you dear. You are also very…" She trailed off, looking at the bright blue doe eyes of Sora and Hikari. "…adorable! Oh Sasuke! You have such adorable friends! Mommy defiantly approves!" she gave a thumbs up.

"Mother! Don't embarrass me!" Sasuke whispered as a bright blush spread across his cheeks.

"Sorry Sasuke! I just can't help it! You haven't brought back any friends! I was worried that you don't have any friends…" Mikoto exhaled a deep breath.

Finally, her Sasuke has made some friends.

Mikoto lifted her chin up at the sound of the door hissing open. "Ah, Obito, Shisui! Glad you could join us!" she chirped and stood up to her full height.

Shisui grinned and took off his sandals. "I wouldn't miss eating your rice balls for the world! They're the best!" he exclaimed.

The raven-haired woman giggled. "Thank you Shisui," she said.

"Mikoto," A deep, yet stern voice called out. Obito and Shisui quickly tensed at the so-familiar voice. Said woman turned around to see her husband, standing a foot away from her with his arms folded crossed his chest. Dark obsidian eyes narrowed at the sight of two brunettes standing beside Sasuke. A frown appeared on his lips. "May I speak with you… in private? You too, Obito. Shisui." He said.

Fugaku Uchiha, head clan and also head of Konoha Military Police Force. He had short-chin-length black hair and a pair of stern-looking obsidian colored eyes. Due to the fact that he's the head clan and head chief, he has a strict personality. He always advances the clan's business instead of his younger son, Sasuke. But he doesn't neglect his eldest son, Itachi, because he's a prodigy and the heiress to the clan.

Mikoto straighten up her posture and nodded her head. She turned to the three kids, who looked up at the two adults with confused doe eyes. "Sasuke? Why don't you take Sora and Hikari to the kitchen? I'm sure Itachi is feeling a bit lonely." She suggested.

Sasuke slightly bowed his head. "Alright, Mother." He turned to face Sora and Hikari, who locked their bright blue eyes with dark obsidian eyes. "C'mon, Sora. Hikari… The kitchen's this way." He said.

Both brunettes could only nod under the gaze of Fugaku Uchiha.

Fugaku let out a deep sigh when the kids were out of his sight, "Mikoto. Obito. Shisui…" He paused for a moment as he turned to face his wife and his two nephews with a cold and hard gaze. "What is the meaning of this? I was aware that you invited Obito and Shisui, but I wasn't aware you invited two… _children_ to our estate."

"Fugaku," Mikoto began slowly. "They're not just any children… they're Sasuke's _friends_."

"So as his other classmates."

Obito gulped. He nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his neck. "W-Well, Uncle… The thing is… they both aren't in the Academy."

"Civilians? I should really pick out Sasuke's friends. We don't befriend with just _anyone_." Fugaku stated with a sigh.

"We're both not sure about that either, Uncle…" Shisui added to Obito's incomplete explanations.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Shisui?"

"Well… Obito here found Sora wondering the streets alone. Then he helped him find his sister, Hikari-chan. But when Obito was taking Naruto home, Naruto mentioned that Hikari is from a place called Destiny Islands. We're not so sure that such place existed though…" Shisui tried to explain.

Fugaku hummed as his eyes were closed. "I see…"

* * *

~0=X=0~

"—and then I defeat the monster and save the damsel in distress!"

"Liar! I was the one who defeated the monster! Oh and I'm the damsel in distress?! You were the damsel! And I was the one who saved you from that monster! You were just screaming loudly!"

"What?! I didn't! I remember correctly that you were the one screaming!"

"Oh and you weren't?! You were screaming 'Help me Hikari! Help me! The monster's eating my arm!' and etcetera!"

Itachi and Sasuke sighed. Sora and Hikari were arguing about who defeated 'the red monster in the closet'. Sora began to tell the story and when it almost reaches the ending, Hikari butted in his story, telling that she was the one who defeated the monster. The Uchiha brothers heard the story well and now they have to hear the bickering between the two brunettes.

"Ne, Hikari? Who defeated the monster?" Sasuke asked as he rested his chin in his palm while resting his elbows on the table.

"I did!" Both Sora and Hikari answered in unison, turning to face Sasuke as they yelled.

Itachi let out another sigh. "Sora… Hikari… was it really a monster?" he asked.

"Yes! It was red! And hairy! And it has long arms, very tall, and—and it was headless!" Hikari frantically exclaim, shaking in fear.

Shaking his head, Itachi let out another sigh. "You two were confronting the 'monster' inside a closet, were you not?" The two brunettes nodded their heads. A smile was tugging its way out to Itachi's lips. "Then I believe it was one of your clothes, a red turtleneck sweater to be exact. It was just your imagination." He finished with a very small smile.

"Eh?! No way! It ate Sora! I'm serious! It covered Sora's whole body!" Hikari denied the fact Itachi just told them.

Sasuke laughed. "Maybe the sweater just fell on top of Sora."

Sora blinked before laughing nervously. "Hehehe… I guess you're right… it does make sense Hikari." He said, agreeing on Itachi's and Sasuke's theory.

"What?! So you're just going to believe in everything Itachi and Sasuke told?" Hikari shouted, slamming her tiny hands to the table, almost making everything shook.

Sora shrugged his shoulders. "Well, yeah. Why not? Their theory seems more believable…"

Hikari huffed and sat back down with her arms folded against her chest. "Fine…" She grumbles under her breath. "But I'm still telling everyone the story to everyone that I _defeated_ the monster and I'm the one who _saved_ you."

"Ri-Right…" Sora scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously.

Itachi chuckled behind his hand. The young Uchiha prodigy just couldn't help it. Sasuke's new found friends were just too funny for their own good. They both do things so simple, yet it was amusing to watch.

"Hikari, you should take off your hat before Father and everyone gets here… It's rude to wear a hat at the table." Itachi scolded in a calm tone.

The brunette turned to face the prodigy. She gripped on each side of her knitted hat and backs away from the boy. "No way! This isn't just any kind of _hat_! This is a _knitted_ hat! There's a big difference between my hat and other hats." she exclaims, hissing at the jet-black-haired boy.

Sasuke blinks confusedly as Itachi stared.

"It's kind of her thing and it's her favorite…" Sora answered, scratching the back of his neck. "Mom says that she was wearing that when they first found us." he said in a whisper.

Itachi stared at the spiky brunette. "What do you mean Sora?" he asked in a still calm tone.

Sora glanced over to Hikari, who was still glaring at Itachi. "Well… Mom says that we were found on her doorsteps… They just told her that knitted hat was knitted by our 'dead' and loving grandmother. Mom and Dad said that I wasn't supposed to tell Hikari the truth until she was older." He explained.

"I see…" Itachi nodded his head in acknowledgement. "So you two were adopted." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Yup."

Sasuke gave Sora a sympathetic look. He patted Sora's shoulder. "You must feel unhappy and lonely… living without your real birthparents."

Sora shook his head. "No, not really… it's like the other way around." He sighed. "I feel like they both are my real birthparents, you know? They both loved us and took care of us like a parent should. Riku and Namine's parents also treat us like we were their kids…" he smiled warmly.

Itachi sighed and stood up. "You're one nice kid, Sora." He patted Sora's spiky hair before walking towards Hikari, who kept on backing away from the boy.

Sora smiled before grinning widely.

Hikari stood up and drew out her wooden sword, waving it around dangerously at Itachi. "Waaa! Hands off you weasel! Go away! This is my hat! Get your own!"

The older boy chuckle before he disappeared from Hikari's sight. He reappeared right in front of the shorter girl and poked her forehead with two fingers. "It's really rude to point your weapon at someone who didn't do anything wrong."

Hikari placed a hand on her forehead and stuck her tongue out. "It's rude to take other people's stuff!" she retorted.

Itachi blinked before patting Hikari's head. "Hn." He responded and went back to sit next to Sasuke.

Hikari stick her tongue out to the Uchiha's back before sitting next to her brother.

~0=X=0~

Lunch went by in a complete silence. Fugaku had his eyes closed the whole time while Mikoto, Obito, and Shisui kept on eyeing the head clan suspiciously. Itachi stared at his father confusedly as Sasuke, Sora, and Hikari ate their meals silently. The three were defiantly confused and uncomfortable with a non-conversation lunch. Usually, Fugaku would praise his eldest son throughout the whole meal.

"It's rude to stare," Fugaku told, breaking the silence.

Sora and Hikari quickly hung their heads, looking at the rice ball in their hands. "Sorry…" they both mumbled.

Fugaku sighed as he finished his meal. He folded his arms across his chest with a straight sitting posture. "It's also rude to mumble." He said sternly, giving Sora and Hikari a hard cold look. Both brunettes fidgeted under the cold gaze he was giving. The head clan let out a heavy sigh. "I heard you two are not from here."

"Uh… I—we—yeah…" Sora answered unsurely under the gaze.

"I see," Fugaku said, his voice cold and stern. "Where are you from?" he inquired.

"Destiny islands," Hikari answered after swallowing. "It's really pretty…" she continued quietly.

Fugaku didn't ask any more questions.

After lunch, Obito and Shisui along with the four younger kids sat outside the kitchen, taking in the sight of the main household's garden. Mikoto set a tray of hot green tea beside Obito and went back inside the kitchen to continue washing the dishes.

Mikoto sighed as she dried a plate. "Honestly Fugaku… Could you be any sterner with Sasuke's friends? You're questioning them like they're some kind of criminals."

Fugaku took a sip from his glass. "They are suspicious, Mikoto." He simply stated. "And they are literally outsiders, from the Uchiha clan, from _Konoha_. I'm sure that they both are spies from another hidden village. It's very common nowadays, using small children as spies."

Mikoto inhaled a deep breath and exhaled softly. "That's just impossible, Fugaku," She placed the plate down on the counter beside her. "They're just two adorable little kids who wants to be friends with Sasuke." She said.

Fugaku closed his eyes with a frown on his lips. "I have to talk to Lord Hokage later." He said before sipping his tea.

"Mikoto! Are you home? This is Kushina with her awesome family!"

"Speak of the devil." Fugaku murmured.

Mikoto giggled as she washed her hands. "Come on in Kushina! We're in the kitchen!" she called out loudly, grabbing three extra porcelain glasses. After settling the three porcelain glass on the table and pouring the tea in it, three familiar figures came in with smiles across their faces, well… except for Naruto. He was pouting and huffing all the time. "Hello Naruto, Sasuke is outside if you want to play." She greeted kindly.

"Hmph!" Naruto huffed, crossing his arms over his chest with a big pout.

"Awww… What's the matter Naruto?" Mikoto kneeled down in front of the blonde as Minato and Kushina sat around the table.

"Mom and Dad forced me to come here because they want to meet Hikari." The blonde grumbles under his breath. "But I know that she isn't here." he huffed angrily.

Mikoto blinked before giggling. "Does this Hikari have long brown hair and big blue eyes?" Naruto nodded his head and turned to Mikoto with curious blue eyes. "Does this Hikari wears a knitted hat and has a wooden sword?" Again, Naruto nodded his head. "Well then, Hikari! Can you come in here for a sec? There's someone here who wants to see you!" She cupped her mouth, making her voice louder.

"Coming Sasuke's Mom!" A girlish voice yelled back and multiple thumping sounds were also heard. Naruto could feel his heart thumping faster. Could this be the Hikari-chan he befriends with earlier? Well, the voice did sound similar. The moment of truth was near. The door slides open with a hiss, revealing a small girl grinning happily at Mikoto. "What do you need, Sasuke's Mom?" she asked.

"Hi… Hikari?" Naruto blinked a few times as he pointed his index finger at the girl in front of him.

Hikari narrowed her eyes. "Eh?! Naruto?! Is that you?! What are you doing here?!" she questions, her blue eyes blinking confusedly.

"Oh! So this is the Hikari you've mentioned," Kushina began, standing up to walk towards the girl and kneeled on both her knees in front of the brunette. Hikari stared at the red-haired woman in front of her. She was smiling brightly at her and placed both her hands on each of Hikari's shoulder, squeezing slightly.

The brunette suspected that the beautiful woman was going to eat her soul. She remembered the story Kairi told her. A very beautiful woman with fiery red hair lived in a traditional house. She love kids and then, she fattens the kids, ate their souls and left their bodies for the zombies! Slowly, Hikari's hand snakes down to grab the wooden sword on her right hip. She was expecting her soul getting taken away, but she wasn't expecting a big bear hug. Huh, maybe she got the wrong redhead…

"Awwww aren't you just the cutest little brown-haired girl I've ever seen!" Kushina giggled as she squished the girl with her bone-crushing bear hug. The girl in Kushina's arms began to struggle for air. "Naruto has such good taste!"

Minato laughed. "Kushina, sweetheart… Give the girl some air." he said.

Kushina huffed, but complied. "I'm sorry dear… but you're just so cute!" she claps her hands together.

"Uh… that's okay, pretty lady…" Hikari scratched the back of her head as she inhaled a deep breath.

"My name's Kushina, you can call me Auntie Kushina. I'm Naruto-chan's mommy." Kushina smiled.

"Naruto's mom?" Hikari echoed.

Minato chuckled, "And I'm Minato, Naruto-kun's dad, but you can call me Uncle Minato or anything you like." He waved his hand in a friendly manner.

"Wow… you look just like Naruto, Naruto's Dad!" Hikari exclaimed in awe as she exchanged glances between Minato and Naruto.

Minato chuckled. "Why, thank you, Hikari." He said.

Hikari gave a sheepish peace sign and turned to Naruto. "Hey, Naruto? Wanna play pirates with us?" she asked.

"Pirates?" Naruto asked as Hikari began to drag the blonde outside.

"Yeah! We were just getting ready! I'm the good captain and Sora's the evil captain! He got Loopy and Sasuke at his team and I got Girly Boy… I was hoping you could be in my team since Weasel won't join us…" Hikari explained, sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

'_Loopy, Girly Boy, and Weasel? I wonder who they are?'_ Minato chuckled at the nicknames. "Ne, go on Naruto, daddy will watch." He said, smiling happily at his son.

Naruto nodded happily.

"Leave the door open, okay? So we can all watch." Kushina shouted.

"You got it!" Naruto exclaimed as he slides the two doors away, leaving a full view of the fairly large garden.

Fugaku stared as the two six year olds slipped on their footwear. He gave out a sigh and turned his attention to both Minato and Kushina. "Minato. Kushina. Aren't you two worried about your son's safety?" he asked sternly.

Minato raised an eyebrow as he hummed, "Hmmm? Why would I be, Fugaku?"

"Those two… _outsiders_ appeared just today and they have already befriend with your son and my son. We both are from a powerful clan. Don't you think that it's suspicious?" Fugaku explained, cracking an eyelid open.

"Hmmm… No… Why ask? Hikari doesn't seem like a spy. Neither does her brother. I can't sense any chakra from any of them." Minato answered, paying his attention more to his son than the conversation.

"I agree," Kushina nodded her head. "Besides… I always wanted to know what it feels likes to have a daughter, right Mikoto?" she giggled happily.

Mikoto smiled in return. "You got that right, Kushina!"

Fugaku shook his head. "Okay! Rules are simple! Save the damsel and win the game!" an extremely energetic voice shouted, breaking the Uchiha's head clan from his thoughts. He scowled at the sight of his two best ninjas were tied up across each other while the kids stood in front of them. He sighed. At least Itachi was watching and not playing the silly game. "Are you ready?" the same energetic voice asked.

"Wait!" Obito shouted, shifting into the right position. "Why do we have to be tied up?" He whined.

"That's because you're our prisoner, Evil Loopy! And Girly Boy is their prisoner." Hikari shouted, placing both her hands on her hips. "Besides, this is way funnier! Right, my trusty Naruto?" she asked the blonde.

"Dattebayo!" Naruto pumped his fist up in the air before high fiving with the brunette.

"And why are we the damsel? Why can't it be you?" Shisui shouted from across the garden.

"Because we said so!" Sora, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hikari shouted in unison. "And Big Brother says that because you two are the oldest. It's not fair if you two are playing with us and you two cheat by using jutsus and all." Sasuke continued, stretching a little.

Obito and Shisui shot Itachi a murderous look, saying an 'I-will-kill-you-later'.

Itachi could only return the look with a calm one, stating he doesn't care.

Hikari stood in a fighting stance with her wooden sword in her right hand. "Okay then! How about we start now? I'm itching to kick Captain Sora's butt." She grinned competitively.

"And I'm itching to try out my new sword to whoop your butt, Captain Hikari." Sora gave out the same competitive grin.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he played with the wooden kunai Sasuke lend. "Wow Hikari… I never knew you were so competitive…" He grinned.

Hikari glanced over her shoulder, flashing Naruto a smile. "Trust me Naruto, you don't know how competitive I can be when it comes to sparing with wooden swords." she gripped on the hilt of her wooden sword. "Hope you are too, Naruto."

"Heh!" Naruto wiped his invincible snot with his thumb, grinning widely. "Don't worry Hikari. When it comes to sparing with Sasuke-teme, I'm always competitive." He said.

"Hey! Are you two done talking yet? We're both are getting tired here!" Sora yelled.

"You're not the only one here kid!" Obito complained from behind Team Good.

Naruto pointed his left index finger at Sora and Sasuke. "Don't worry! We're going to wipe the floor with you, Dattebayo!" he declared.

And with that, the game started.

Itachi silently observed from the sidelines. He watched as both teams fight to save their 'damsel'. His younger brother was fighting Naruto while both captain, Sora and Hikari, were fighting each other. His keen obsidian eyes wondered off to the two brunettes sparing with each other. His eyes slightly narrow at the sight of how those two fought.

Sora kept on attacking while Hikari kept on blocking. Sora swung his sword to hit Hikari's head, but she dodges it in time. The spiky brunette crouched down and leg swiped his sister, but alas, his sister jumped out of the way. She began to counter an attack to her brother, attempting to hit his head.

To say at least, those two had some skills.

"Ha ha! I'm gonna win!" Sora exclaimed smugly as he drew back his sword and stabbed it forward.

Hikari grinned as she blocked the sword. "As if!"

The girl suddenly did a leap-frog, jumping over Sora's spiky hair as she shoved him down to the ground.

Itachi shook his head. Kids will be kids…

"Keep Sasuke busy, Naruto! I'm gonna rescue our damsel!" Hikari gave Naruto a quick two-finger salute.

"You got it!" Naruto growled out as he wrestled Sasuke down.

Hikari sprinted towards Shisui, who began to cry tears of joy at the sight of his tiny savior. "Oh Hikari! I'm glad you're here! Get me out of this! It's giving me a rash! Oi Itachi! When was the last time you wash this?!" He screamed at the Uchiha prodigy.

Itachi shrugged his shoulders and 'Hn'ed at his cousins antics.

The brunette began to work on the ropes. "Don't worry Princess Girly Boy! Captain Hikari is here to save you from the clutches of Evil Captain Sora!" she yelled and the ropes loosened.

"Thank you Hikari!" Shisui exclaimed, standing up to his full height. He patted Hikari's head a few times, congratulating her and Naruto's victory. "And please stop calling me that…" he continued.

Hikari grinned and ignored Shisui's demand. "Booya! Team Good won! Naruto! We won! We defeated Team Evil and save Princess Girly Boy!" she pumped her sword up in victory as Naruto pushed Sasuke aside. "Eat that Sora! I finally won from you! Hahahaha!"

"Dattebayo! I finally won from you teme!" Naruto smirked at the sight of a scowling raven-haired boy.

"That's because you have Hikari with you... Dobe." Sasuke remarked, standing up as he dusted the dirt off his white pants.

"Teme…" Naruto growled.

"Dobe…" Sasuke glared.

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

A visible vein popped on Kushina's forehead. A murderous aura surrounded her as her hair began to float into nine different directions. Minato visibly flinched while Fugaku straightened his sitting posture and Mikoto gave a nervous smile.

_Whack!_

"What did I tell you about using that kind of language when in front of a lady?!"

"Ouch! Mom! That hurts!"

"Ow! Kushina-san! That was painful!"

Kushina placed both her hands on her hips. "Didn't I just tell you to not use that word, Naruto? Especially when there's a little lady in front of you!"

Naruto cradled his head as Minato gave him an apologetic look. "But mom~!" The blonde whined in pain. "You're not a little lady! You're a big lady!" he complained.

Kushina's eyebrow began to twitch. "Ohoho… So you're calling me fat huh?" she put her son in a headlock and began to give a noogie. "How dare you call your mother fat! You're the one who should lay off the extra beef ramen!"

"OW! Mom! Not in front of Hikari-chan!" Naruto struggled in Kushina's tight grasp.

Sora and Hikari snickered as Obito and Shisui tensed at the sight of the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero's wrath.

Minato smiled as he placed a hand on Fugaku's tensed shoulder. "Relax Fugaku, Sora and Hikari aren't spies." He said reassuringly. "Look at them... Does their smile seem true to you?"

Fugaku never did let his guard down around the two brunettes.

* * *

A/N: End of chapter ^^

More fighting scenes at the future chapters!

Special thanks to: Abyss of Ice, Ajohrendt, Batthan, Generalhyna, ImagineBreaker7, The Silver Magician of Chaos, and phoenixgod13 for adding this story to their favs!

Special thanks to: Abyss of Ice, Ajohrendt, Avion570, Batthan, Generalhyna, TheDemon'sRemorse, and phoenixgod13 for adding this story to their alerts!

Special thanks to Druss the Legend for adding this story to his or her community!

I know Sasuke is a little OOC in this, but he's still a six year old!

QUESTION: If a character close to a parent's friend, what do you call them (in a fanfic)? Do you use a -san? a -chan? or a -kun? or other than the three?

Next time on Salvation!  
Kakashi and Rin make an appearance!

Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames ^^

There are some problems with the page break button

Reviews=Happiness=ideas! It's Math! (JK… just kidding ^^")

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3: Illusion

A/N: a new chapter! I hope you guys like this one ^^

Just got out of Writer's Block *facepalm*

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Chapter 3  
Illusion

* * *

Minato smiled warmly at the sight of his son laughing happily with his two new found friends and Sasuke, if he counts. He know well of the rivalry between his only son and Fugaku's youngest son, but they seemed to get along pretty well when Sora or Hikari was watching them. Then again, when the two brunettes were looking away, the blonde and the raven-haired boy glared and scowled at each other. Looks like they both just doesn't want to lose their first friends.

His bright cerulean blue eyes didn't show any slight of suspicion. He was taught by the great toad-sage and the legendary third Hokage. He can tell the difference between a spy and an innocent kid. Sure, the hidden villages have used children as their spies to inveterate other hidden villages. But not Konohagakure, they—the third Hokage and the next fourth Hokage, Minato—would disapprove, even if the elders told them to send children into the battlefield._ If_ they did agree, Kushina or Mikoto will kick their sorry behinds to oblivion, literally.

He sat down on the stoned bench, watching the children play in the playground. After the game ended in a battle between his wife and his son, he asked Fugaku and Minato if he could take Sasuke to the playground. Mikoto agreed. Fugaku on the other hand didn't. The Uchiha head clan finally gave in after his wife's glares, on one condition. The blonde has to take Obito and Shisui along with them. He nodded and asked Itachi if he wants to come along too, but he replied that he has a mission to complete.

Kushina and Mikoto tagged along, but they went on their separate ways to the town, saying that they'll catch up.

So now, here he is, the great Konoha's Yellow Flash, was baby watching three kids and two teens.

Not that he minds… He love seeing his son's bright grins and smiles.

"—and when I grow up, I wanna be a Hokage just like Dad!" Naruto exclaim loudly and happily, pumping his fists high above his head. Minato gave a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his head when he felt two pair of bright cerulean eyes stared at him.

Sasuke scoffed, earning a glare from the hyperactive blonde. "Like a knucklehead like you could be one." He mocked. The raven-haired Uchiha smirked as his rival growl and raised his nonthreatening fist at him.

Naruto gave a low growl in his throat. "Oh like you have a better dream than me, Teme." he glared daggers at the youngest Uchiha. If his Mother was with him right now, he would've been scolded and whacked on with a powerful fist to the head. But she wasn't here so he could cuss all he wants, especially calling his rival a 'teme'. "You probably want to be a duck when you grow up!" He accused.

Sasuke scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "As if! At least my dream is much more reachable!"

"What do you want to be when you grow up Sasuke?" Sora stopped the verbal or soon-to-be physical fight.

The raven-haired boy shot one last glare at the knuckleheaded blonde before answering Sora's question, "I want to be in the Uchiha Military Force… to prove my father that I'm worthy enough to become a strong Uchiha." He said boldly. He turned to the two brunettes. "What's yours?" he asked the two.

"Hmmm," Sora hummed as Hikari also began to think. "I don't know yet! What's yours Hikari?" Her brother asked.

Hikari grinned goofily. "I wanna be like Aqua~! She's awesome!"

Naruto and Sasuke tilted their heads in confusion.

Sora nudges his sister. "I thought you wanna be a famous actress?" He teased with a smirk.

Hikari let out a loud huff, a pout was seen on her lips. "I don't wanna be that anymore! I wanna be like Aqua!"

Shisui frown childishly as he remembers the 'kunoichi' Hikari told him about. "Oh _her_… I don't see why she's cooler than me…" he said, jealous that someone else is cooler than him.

Hikari sticks her tongue out at him. "That's because she can use magic! And have a giant metal key as her weapon while you don't!"

Minato and Obito snapped their attention to the brunette. Did she just say what they think she says?

"So she's a witch?" Shisui smirked as both brunettes began to shout in complain.

"No! She's a Mage! Witches and Mages are different! Witches have really pointy nose, wears all black with a pointy hat, green-looking, a big ugly hairy mole, cast bad magic, and she use a broom!" Hikari, the fantasy-crazed girl began to rant like a teacher, correcting Shisui's mistake. "While Mages are pretty, wears cool clothes, cast good spells, and use a big key!" she finished with a huff.

Sora laughed at Naruto and Sasuke's confused face and Shisui's blank stare. "She's a huge fan of fantasy stories… Mostly mage stories with pictures…"

"You believe in fairytales?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course! Don't you?" Hikari exclaimed happily and asked the boys.

"No." Sasuke shook his head with a blank look. "Father says that fairytales don't exist."

Naruto glared and nudges the young Uchiha on his elbow. "Oi! You're making Hikari sad!" He hissed out quietly, so only Sasuke could hear. The blonde turned to the brunette in front of him with a happy grin. "I believe in fairytales, Hikari! I believe that there's a leprechaun here somewhere! I just know it! And when I get my hands on that pot of gold, I can eat all the ramen I want! Dattebayo!" He licked his lips as he rubbed his stomach.

Shisui snorted. "As if those things existed,"

Naruto and Hikari turned their heads sharply toward the unsuspecting messy-haired Uchiha. Both six year old exchange glances to each other with a smirk. Their eyebrows knitted together in mischief and determination. Sora knew the look in his sister's eyes and Sasuke knows the look in Naruto's eyes. They both hold playful vengeance.

"Get him!"

Obito watch as his cousin got tackled down to the ground by two six year olds. The Uchiha grinned to himself and his grin dropped to a frown. He knew that Sora and Hikari were foreigners, but he didn't know that they both met a woman with a giant key as her choice of weapon. Maybe, it was the same woman who healed him after he got crushed by a huge boulder years ago. And if he remembers correctly, a man with a familiar weapon helped his sensei at the tenth of October, six years ago.

He didn't even get the chance to thank them both…

"Admit it! Fairytales do exist!" A pitch voice of a child shouted loudly, snapping the Uchiha out of his thoughts. Obito blinked his obsidian eyes as he realized that Shisui was used as a cushion by two six year olds. The teen barked out a laugh at the sight of the Body Flicker getting beaten by two kids. "Say it! Say it!" Hikari ordered angrily, standing up and sitting back down rather roughly.

"Ow! You're breaking my back kid!" Shisui grunted loudly, trying to push both heavy six year olds off his back.

"No! Not until you admit that leprechauns do exist!" Naruto huffed angrily, letting down his whole weight.

Shisui cried out in pain as he felt and heard his back popped. "Geez! Your mother's right! Lay off the ramens! You weight like a baby elephant!" He scolded the blonde haired boy and turned to face the mischievous brunette. "And I am NOT admitting anything!"

Sora nervously laughed. "Hey… Shisui? I think you should just admit defeat to them both… She doesn't give up just like that… She's too thick-headed stubborn." Her own brother said.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "I agree, Shisui… You're making a fool out of yourself for getting beaten out by a knucklehead and a girl." He sighed.

Shisui flashed them a glare and a growl. "No way!"

Hikari grinned mischievously. "Hey Naruto… Have you ever tried jumping up and down a non-fairytale believer before?"

Naruto tapped his chin as Shisui paled. "Nope! I wanna try—,"

"Alright fine! I admit that fairytales do exist…" The young Body Flicker admitted with a bored tone.

Hikari's left eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Say it like you mean it, Girly Boy!" She began to yank his hair not-so-gently.

Shisui mentally cursed. Where on earth did this girl come from anyway, The Land of Heavy Inhuman Citizens?! He scoffed mentally, like that place ever existed. But seriously, this little girl was crushing his back and began to fuss about some stupid fairytale. This wasn't the same brunette het met hours ago. She was sweeter and adorable back then… Now she was a little monster who likes to crush people under her weight if they don't believe in fairytales. What happened to the adorable little angel?!

"Fine," Shisui hissed out, finally admitting defeat. Not because he was being embarrass in front of his cousin and the future Hokage or because of a few Uchihas watching the immature scene. No. It was because the kids were so dang heavy! "Fairytales do exist and I'm a big poop head for saying not. Happy?" He asked in an irritated tone.

Naruto and Hikari grinned at each other before rolling off of the young Uchiha. Shisui quickly stood up, flexing up his muscles and most importantly, his back. He glared at the two mischief makers before sighing.

"Thanks for making my back sore…" Shisui grumbles with a big pout.

Hikari grinned sheepishly. "Hehehe… Sorry about that Girly Boy," She apologized full-heartedly. She didn't mean to hurt the older boy, well… not exactly. The brunette doesn't like it when people doubt her fantasies are fakes. Deep down inside and out, she believes Aqua is in one of those fairytale, where it has a 'happily-ever-after'. "I know you don't mean it! But I'll make you believe me one day, Girly Boy! I'll prove you that fairytales does exist!" She shouted very loudly, gaining a few stares from bystanders.

Shisui grinned as he patted the brunette's head. "Heh! I'll believe in fairytales if you bring me a little flying fairy." He said, half-heartedly, knowing it was just an impossible thing to do.

A wide grin spread across the brunette's lips. "Deal!"

Sora laughed as he placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "You know… You better start looking out for a fairy…"

"Hah! I know they're somewhere in the bushes!" The younger brunette sprinted off towards the bushes behind where the Yellow Flash is sitting.

Minato shook his head and chuckled lightly while Obito grinned.

"Ceh… Your sister is such… a dreamer…" The Yellow Flash heard the youngest talented Uchiha said.

He saw the spiky brunette let out a nervous laugh. "Tell me about it…" the boy sighed.

His son grinned happily and faced the two other boys. "I don't mind! She's fun and funny!"

"And brutal, oh and don't forget heavy." Shisui added jokingly.

"I heard that!" a disembodied voice shouted over the bushes.

Minato blinked before bursting out in laughter with his fellow student and the three children.

Two long specific hours pass as the four children searched for any sight of fairies or any other mythical creatures—mostly Sora, Naruto, and Hikari did all the searching. Sasuke on the other hand was just tagging along with a slight annoyed and amused expression. The four ended their search after getting leaves and twigs stuck in their hair.

* * *

~0=X=0~

"So, Sora? Hikari? Where are you staying for tonight? Is your family staying at a hotel or at your relative's house? Do you want me to take you two back home?" The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero asked sweetly as she leans down.

The sun was setting down, painting the sky with different shades of orange. It has been two hours since the two women left the men to take care of their little sunshine. Mikoto bid farewell as she came to pick up the three Uchihas. Sasuke was a little disappointed, but agreed with his mother to go back to the Uchiha estate before his father goes haywire. Now it was just the Namikazes and the two brunettes.

Sora scratched the back of his head, "We don't know yet Auntie Kushina… We just got here today. Our parents are back at the island." He answered truthfully.

The corner of Kushina's mouth began to twitch as her hair began to flow into nine different directions. She cracked her knuckles as a deadly aura radiates from her whole body.

"Who in the right mind would leave their child to travel alone?! Who are you parents! Tell me!" Kushina demanded.

Minato placed a hand to calm his feisty wife down. He had on a nervous smile. "Ku-Kushina, dear… Calm down…you're scaring the kids."

"Don't you 'dear' me! You're a soon-to-be-Hokage and a father! Aren't you supposed to be worried?!" Kushina turned as she raised her fist threateningly at her husband. Minato instantly backs away with a laugh as he carried his son up in a piggy-back ride. The fiery red-haired woman turned to face the two brunettes, who visibly flinched. "Oh you poor little sweethearts! Come! You can stay over at our home!" she chirped happily.

Minato chuckled with a nervous look. "W-Wouldn't that be… kidnapping? I mean, Sora and Hikari's parents might be looking for them both at this very moment."

Kushina huffed. "Well, it's their fault! They both can search all they want! I'm taking Sora and Hikari to our house for tonight!" She grabbed each Sora and Hikari's tiny hands gently, in a motherly way.

"Yay! Sleepover! Dattebayo!" Naruto cheered happily, grinning from ear to ear.

Sora looked up to the kindhearted woman. "Really? We could stay with you guys?" he questioned with big looking-doe eyes.

The red-haired woman nodded happily. "Of course you can! As long as you want! I'm not letting Naruto's first friends sleep alone in the streets!" she grinned.

"Yay! Triple sweet! We're going to be roommates!" Naruto chipped in, cheering happily.

Minato could only nod his head in agreement not because of his wife just flashed him one of her death glares. Well, that and he wanted Naruto to be happy. He didn't want to disappoint his only son. Of course, as the next Hokage and a father, it would be cruel and heartless if he let two children sleep out in the dangerous streets at night.

"Are you sure, Naruto's Mom? We could just sleep on a tree or something… We do that all the time, right Sora?" Hikari asked with a grin.

Sora nodded happily, "Uh-Huh! Tree houses are the best!"

Minato and Kushina blinked before giggling, or in Minato's case, manly giggle.

"Sora. Hikari. There aren't any 'tree houses' here at Konoha." Minato said with a fatherly smile. "You could stay at the guest room. I hope you two don't mind sleeping in one bed."

"Don't worry," Hikari simply waved the blonde's worry away. "I could just kick Sora's bum out of the bed. Easy."

The spiky brunette responded with disagreement. "Oh yeah? I could punch you out of the bed! Hah! What do you think of that?!" He crossed his arms confidently.

Hikari scratched the back of her head, "Then I could just shove you out and sleep again. Easy as pie!" she retort with a triumph smirk.

Sora's jaw dropped down in disbelief.

"Don't worry Sora! We don't have to sleep! We could just stay up all night playing games and all! It'll be fun!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically, excited at his very first sleepover. He overheard his classmates talking about all kind of games and food in a sleepover. He wanted to come, but he wasn't invited. But now, he was the one hosting the sleepover! "This is gonna be awesome dattebayo!" he screamed into the air, avoiding his father's ears.

Kushina sighed. "Naruto… You have school tomorrow… You want to be a great ninja right? Then you need to be educated! Don't slack off!" She scolded lightly.

"Yeah mom…" Naruto responded with a deep pout.

Kushina gave in at the sight of her son's cute disappointed pout. She ruffled her son's hair. "Okay fine… But I expect you, Sora, and Hikari to be in bed before twelve. Got it?" She raised her fist, hoping they get the point.

Naruto's cerulean eyes brightened instantly. "Thanks mom!" he beamed.

Minato smiled and turned to his guests and his family. "So? Who's up for ramen at Ichiraku?"

* * *

~0=X=0~

"—and then she jumped down from the bridge! Which is high up, by the way,"

Minato began to grow more and more interested in both Sora's and Hikari's stories about three visitors. One of the visitors is a spiky blonde-haired boy, the other being a man with slightly-long brown hair, and lastly, a blue-haired woman. Sadly, none of them seems to fit the image in the young future-Hokage's head. The closes one is the blunette, but he certainly doubt the 'man' who saved the village was actually a woman.

"Sora… Hikari… Do you know a man who goes by the name of Eraqus?" Minato suddenly asked. He stopped slurping his noodle to face the two brunettes sitting right next to him. His face showed calmness. There was no doubt that these two kids were involved in something big.

Sora swallowed his already-chewed-noodles. Cerulean eyes stared confusedly at the young future-Hokage "Huh? Who's Eraqus? There isn't any Eraqus… But I think there was one…"

"No it's not! Riku told me that the boy's name was something else! It's hard to remember, but I'm sure that it's something else!" Hikari shouted in one breath.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he slurped his noodle. He chewed the noodles inside his mouth as he began to think back, trying to remember if he has ever met any Riku. He blinked a few times before turning to Sora. "Iwis Bwiku abother cwoky cwold hwarted Bwasuke?" he said with a mouthful.

Kushina cleared her throat. "Naruto… what did your Dad told you about talking with your mouth full?"

The blonde boy swallowed loudly and grinned sheepishly at his mother. "Sorry Mom…" He apologized before turning to Sora. "Is Riku another cocky cold hearted Sasuke?" he questions.

At that statement, both brunettes froze for a few seconds.

Sora and Hikari burst out in full laughter, almost chocking in the process. The Ramen Ichiraku owner, Teuchi, quickly served two glasses of warm green tea to the two brunettes. He sighed in relief as the two brunettes weren't chocking anymore.

"Really… You shouldn't laugh while eating… you'll choke to death by food, _my_ food." Teuchi gave a loud sigh as he prepared another bowl of beef ramen for the redheaded Namikaze. It was going to be her fifth bowl now.

Hikage gave a sheepish grin to the owner, placing down her porcelain glass. "Sorry there Old Man…" She apologized before turning to face the confused blonde. "Well… I guess you could say that he's a bit cocky. Cold hearted? I think not. Another Sasuke? Yes, defiantly popular with girls and kind of um… competitive…"

Naruto cradled his head, "Oh man! Not another Sasuke-Teme!" He slammed his forehead on the counter with a loud thud. "One Teme is enough!" he grumbled into the counter.

"Na…ru…to…" Kushina growled out, her hair going back to flow into nine different directions.

Minato tensed as his wife began to growled, "Ahaha! Ehem…Well, Sora! Hikari! What do you say about meeting the Hokage tomorrow? I'm taking Naruto over to the Academy and you two could tag along on the way." He grinned nervously, hoping to change the topic.

"Really?! We could?!" Sora asked excitedly.

Minato nodded with a warm smile. "Of course! I'm sure Lord Hokage would love to meet you two. He loves kids." He winked, waving his chopsticks around.

Naruto shook his tiny balled-up fist in anticipation. He had on a big smile, which he couldn't hide any longer. "Yes! Thanks Dad! Now Sora and Hikari could walk together with me to the Academy! This is going to be great! Wait until you meet Sakura!"

Sora tilted his head. "Who's Sakura?"

Naruto froze and a blush brushed across his cheeks.

Kushina grinned cheekily and poked Naruto's cheek a few times. "She's Naruto's first crush."

"M-Mom!" Naruto's cheeks flushed bright red as he slammed his hand to the counter.

Sora and Hikari responded with their mouth shaped as an 'O'.

The redhead hummed, a finger pressed against her chin. "Hmmm… Or maybe you have a crush on someone else. I don't know… Naruto pretty much has a crush on every cute girl." She winked at Hikari's direction, who only stared with a blank expression.

"Mom! I do not! I only have a crush on Sakura!" Naruto protested.

Minato smiled. "Really?"

Naruto stared at his father in disbelief. "Dad! Not you too! It's bad enough that Mom teases me all the time!" he rested his forehead on the counter, staring at the plain cream colored counter. "Besides… Sakura likes Sasuke-Teme." He mumbled.

A hand patted Naruto's back comfortingly. It was Hikari's small hand. She gave an eye-closed grin to the depressed blonde. "Cheer up Naruto! I'm sure you'll be able to get the girl! The heroes always get the girl in the end!" She exclaimed.

Sora laughed, "So are you saying that Sasuke's the bad guy?"

Hikari hummed before answering. "Nope! More like a… rival! Yeah! That's it, rival!"

Naruto smiled as he stared at the grinning brunette. "Thanks Hikari…"

Minato and Kushina smiled. In just one day, one long day, their Naruto made two new friends, who don't seem to view him as a Namikaze—the son of the next-Hokage or the 'fox'. It breaks their hearts to see Naruto friendless, but now, they were joyful. Their little boy is growing up—

"Bah! That's my beef!" Naruto yelled in shock.

—slowly…

* * *

~0=X=0~

That night, after, eating at Ichiraku, the Namikazes welcomed the two brunettes into their home with open arms. Naruto quickly pulled both Sora and Hikari into his room, showing his ninja tools and the scrolls his father bought for him. It was interesting for Minato because the two civilian were interested in weapons and jutsus. Mostly, maybe it was because they have the same interest. A wooden sword on their hips proved that they both are interested in samurais or ninjas.

Naruto showed and demonstrated everything with Minato cutting in when he explained some wrong information. In return, Sora and Hikari explained how to fight with wooden swords. The three children shared stories of their home. Naruto, being the energetic boy he is, told everything he knew. Sora and Hikari, being the honest kids they are, told everything about Destiny Islands. Minato kept on hearing every single word, taking mental notes to himself.

The fun ended when Kushina came in with a demonic aura around her. Before they knew it, it was already pass midnight. The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero quickly forced the three kids to get ready for bed, scolding Minato for not looking at the time. The blonde could only respond with a nervous laugh. As the two parents tucked Naruto to bed, he wanted to sleep together with Sora and Hikari in their or his room, so it would feel like a real sleepover. His parents simply complied and let the kids sleep together.

The next morning when Minato and Kushina wanted to wake Naruto up for the Academy, they found a sight worth seeing for the sore eyes. Both parents tried their best to laugh silently. On the bed were Naruto, Sora, and Hikari, sleeping like a cat. Naruto had his finger stuck in Sora's nose while Sora had his hand over Naruto's eyes. The blonde's leg was over Sora's stomach. Hikari on the other hand, slept backwards with a funny pose. All three of them were slobbering and snoring.

With that, Kushina took a picture.

After Minato's attempts to wake the kids up with food, bribes, and sweet talks, Kushina finally had it. She cracked her knuckles as her fiery colored hair began to flow around her, adorable or not, Naruto was going to be late! She grabbed the covers—slightly tangled between the children's legs, and pulled them as hard as she can. The three children tumbled down the bed and were on top of each other, groaning in pain.

"Naruto! Go get ready! You're going to be late!" Kushina scolded as she pointed her finger to the bathroom.

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Naruto yawned before he stood up lazily. He dragged his heavy feet towards his mother and grabbed the clothes she picked out. The bathroom door closed with a soft thud.

Kushina sighed as she shook her head. "Honestly… What have you guys been up to?" She questions her husband.

Minato scratched the back of his head, a sheepish grin on his lips. "Well… Not much really…"

Kushina raised up an eyebrow, questioning Minato's words. "Well… doesn't sound like 'not much'. Those two are probably dead!" she shrieked in horror as Sora and Hikari didn't even get up, probably too tired. "My poor baby guests! What did my husband do to you!" she cried dramatically.

Minato laughed. "Kushina… calm down… I didn't do anything, accept tell them stories last night… They're probably too tired because we stayed up till midnight." The blonde said as calmly as he can. "And… they told me some interesting stories too."

The redhead tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

The blonde-haired man stayed quiet for a moment before answering, "Do you remember the man who saved us both and sealed the fox inside of Naruto?" he inquired.

Kushina's violet eyes widened at the question. "Y-Yes… of course… He prevented you from using… the Dead Demon Consuming Seal." She flinched at the old and painful memories.

"I… I believe that Sora and Hikari has a connection with the man." Minato hesitantly answered.

"Wh-What?" Kushina as she was about to shake both Sora and Hikari awake, stopped instantly. She spun around to face her husband, who had on a serious expression. No doubt that he wasn't joking. "What do you mean, Minato?"

"Not directly but… through someone…" Minato closed his eyes for a moment before he opens them to stare at the two sleeping brunettes. "I listened to every story they told… and this _Aqua_, seems to almost resemblance Eraqus. She had a heart-shaped metal pin with three spikes, metal shoes, and holds a metal-looking oversized key. After introducing herself, she just disappeared the very next day. Just like Eraqus. Although, he shot a ray of light to the sky and went through it with some very thick metal armor. I'm not sure about Aqua though…"

Kushina pondered for a moment. "Maybe… Aqua was his apprentice? He did say that he has three… One kind of resembles you."

Minato smiled warmly before walking towards Sora and Hikari. "Hmmm… You might be right… I'm taking them to Lord Third for today. Maybe he could help these two to return back home."

Kushina blinked. "You're saying that they both aren't from here, from the five great shinobi nations and from… this world?" She questioned in disbelief.

Minato nodded his head. "Yes… At first I thought they were from one of the islands at Kirigakure, but none of the description seems to fit the characteristic of each islands. They also told me that the island is called Destiny Islands. That kind of throw off my theory…" he grinned sheepishly.

The redhead woman let out a deep sigh, massaging her temples. "Geez… I hate complicated things…" she shook her head, kneeling down next to her husband, staring down at the peaceful looks on Sora and Hikari's face. "You better not interrogate them or send them to Ibiki or Inoichi… I'll kick your ass out of Konoha." She threatened.

The Yellow Flash smiled. "Don't worry. I wasn't planning to."

"Good." Kushina huffed out and gently shook Sora and Hikari's shoulders. "Sora, Hikari, wake up… It's already morning. You're going to be late to meet the Hokage." She smiled.

Sora stir in his sleep and mumbled. "Five more minutes…" Hikari suddenly slapped Sora's face, making him crack open an eyelid to glare at his sister. He sat up right with drowsy eyes and slapped the back of Hikari's head.

"OW! Hey! What was that for!" Hikari demanded, jolting up to sit properly.

"That, is for slapping me in the face." Sora deadpanned, crossing his arms over his chest. "And for kicking me out of bed…" he added.

Hikari grumbled something under her breath before turning to a smiling Kushina and a grinning Minato. "Morning, Naruto's Dad. Morning, Naruto's Mom." She greeted with a loud yawn.

"Oh. Good morning, Auntie Kushina, Uncle Minato." Sora greeted soon after.

Minato smiled and patted Hikari's messy morning hair. "Good Morning, Hikari. Sora." he said before helping the two up their feet. "Are you two ready for meeting the Hokage?" he asks.

Kushina lightly punched her husband's shoulder, which he responded with a flinch and an 'ow'. "Of course they aren't! They haven't even taken a bath yet! Go and freshen up after Naruto's finish, Sora. There's an extra toothbrush in the cabinets. Just ask Naruto." She instructed.

"What about Hikari?" Sora asked.

Kushina let out a playful grin. "She can take a bath in our bathroom! I always wanted to know what it feels like to have a daughter!" she chirped happily, dragging Hikari along with her.

Minato chuckled at the sight of a dumbfounded Sora, "Don't worry, your sister will be fine… if you consider being used as a doll fine…" He mumbled the last sentence quietly to himself.

* * *

~0=X=0~

"Awww Don't you just look adorable?!" Kushina squealed at the sight of Hikari, wearing her old clothes.

Hikari quietly clicked her tongue with a small 'tsk' and scowled. She has just been used as a doll by Kushina. This was the fifth time she made her changed her clothes. She was currently wearing Kushina's old clothes when she was in her adolescence. The outfit consists of a short-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held close by a black obi, a dark skirt, and black stockings. It was slightly oversized, but still wearable because instead of it becoming a short kimono, it became slightly longer. Honestly, she would be fine with a plain t-shirt and shorts, just not _skirts_, anything but _skirts_.

The brunette scowled again. "Do you have something else, Naruto's Mom? I'm not a fan of… _skirts_." she shuddered at the thought of frilly pink skirts.

Kushina pouted. "No! This is perfect for you! You're just like a mini me! Minus the hair and eye color, of course." She smiled happily as she claps her hands together.

Hikari puffed out her cheeks angrily. She finally gave up after seeing Kushina's happy face. Well, at least it'll make Kushina happy. "Fine… but I'm wearing my knitted hat!" she huffed before putting her knitted hat on.

Kushina cheered excitedly before skipping towards the kitchen. Hikari followed a little way back as she drags her feet on the wooden floor. Her cerulean eyes spotted her brother sitting beside Naruto, who was wearing a white t-shirt with a swirl on the middle and a pair of dark green shorts. A green goggle with black lens was placed on his forehead. Sora on the other hand was wearing a white jacket with green trimmings and a hood, along with dark blue pants. She huffed angrily, why can't she have normal clothes like Sora and Naruto?

Sora chuckled nervously, "You too huh?"

Hikari raised an eyebrow as she sat at the head of the table. "What do you mean 'you too?' You're not the one wearing a skirt!" She complained, pointing a finger at her brother.

"But Auntie Kushina insists that I should try on a bunch of Uncle Minato's and Naruto's clothes." Sora answered.

Hikari puffed her cheeks out, "Still… why can't you wear the skirt?" she asked.

Minato barked out a laugh as he sets the newspaper down on the table. "Your brother's a boy, Hikari. All boys don't wear skirts or dresses." He smiled.

Naruto shrugged. "There is always a gay cross-dresser."

Kushina snapped the wooden spatula in half.

Minato gulped. "Na-Naruto? Wh-Where did you learn that word?" he stuttered.

Naruto tilted his head at his father. "I learn that from Pervy-Sage."

A killing aura radiates around the room, coming from the redheaded wife. Minato felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up along with the goosebumps appearing. He _really_ needs to have a word with Master Jiraiya.

"Hey, what time is it?" Hikari suddenly asked as she heard cheerful screams.

"Oh no! Hurry up and finish your breakfast Naruto! Sora! Hikari! We're going to be late!" Kushina panicked as she packs Naruto's lunch.

Minato mentally cheered. Thank you children!

The three kids quickly complied and ate faster, not minding if they're eating too fast or un-lady-like for Hikari. Minato gulped down his morning coffee before sprinting towards his room to get his green flak jacket. As he puts on the flask jacket, he saw that Kushina and the children were ready and already waiting for him by the door. Sometimes he wondered… how fast is Kushina when it comes to being late in the mornings?

"C'mon, honey! Naruto's going to be late!" Kushina yelled, hands on her hips.

"Coming, coming!" Minato called out, smiling happily as he reached the front steps. He easily slips on his dark blue sandals before smiling at Naruto. He ruffled his son's hair before facing the three kids. "Let's get going now, shall we?"

"Okay!" Naruto chirped happily as he walks in between Sora and Hikari. "The Academy is so big and right next to Gramps' office! He's the Hokage, by the way. Oh and the Academy has some cool training grounds!" he grinned.

Sora placed his hands behind his neck. "Wow… sounds cool!"

Hikari gave a grin as she placed her hands behind her back, slightly leaning forward. "Heh! Now I want to be a ninja too! You guys sound soooo cool!" she hold out the 'o'.

"Wow… You change your dreams really fast…" Naruto commented with a smirk.

Hikari stick her tongue out at him. "I'm just saying that ninjas are cool! I'm still going to be like Aqua when I grow up!"

Naruto's smirk broke out to a grin. "Okay then! For Hikari, I'm going to be a very cool ninjas and then become a very cool Hokage!"

Kushina cooed at the sight of his son acting like a knight to his female friend. "Awww… That's so sweet of you Naruto." She smiled.

"Mom! No eavesdropping!" Naruto's cheeks flushed bright red as he turned to his redheaded mother.

Kushina simply waved him off. "Fine, fine, just get going before Iruka scolds you for being late…again."

"Dang! See you later Hikari! Sora! See you guys after school!" Naruto waved his arm goodbye as he sprinted off towards the Academy.

They watch as Naruto disappeared in a crowd of Academy students.

Minato cleared his throat, making Sora and Hikari turn to face the man. "How about we go and meet the Hokage now?" he suggested.

"Okay~!" Both Sora and Hikari sung in unison.

The Yellow Flash and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero smiled before leading guiding the two brunettes to the Hokage's tower. There might be a chance that Fugaku was there, discussing about the matter of two outsiders entering Konoha without any permission. He didn't hide his dislike towards the brunettes. The Namikazes were sure that the Uchiha will try his best to send both brunettes to interrogations with Ibiki Morino.

"What's the Hokage like, Naruto's Dad?" Hikari's question snapped the next-Hokage out of his thoughts.

A warm smile graced Minato's lips. "Trust me. He's the nicest old man you'll ever meet." He said, leading the two brunettes up the flight of stairs.

He greeted the guards with warm smiles before continuing to walk across the empty hall way with his wife and the two brunettes. He stopped right in front of a wooden green-colored door. He used his right knuckle to knock on the door three times in the same rhythm before stepping inside the fairly large round-shaped room.

"Lord Hokage," Minato bowed a ninety degree bow. Kushina followed after she stood beside her husband while Sora and Hikari stared up confusedly at the two bowing adults. The blonde lifted his head up with a completely calm look. His cerulean blue eyes scanned the whole office. A few Uchihas stood in front of the Hokage, one of them is Fugaku, giving a death glare at the two children without them even noticing.

Sora and Hikari stepped aside from behind the two adults to see the so called 'Hokage'. An aged man with a small goatee matching the color of his grey hair, sat behind the large desk filled with stacks of paper and scrolls. He wore a red and white triangle shaped hat with the kanji word 'fire' on it. A brown smocking pipe sticks out his mouth and he blew smoke out, creating a small grey cloud. Sora frown as Hikari scrunched up her nose and held it shut, breathing with her mouth while staring at the old man with disgust. Not because of his appearance, but because of the smell of the smoke.

"Minato, Kushina," The old man, known as 'The Third Lord Hokage' or Hiruzen Sarutobi, smiled at the sight of the Namikaze couple. His dark brown-colored eyes trailed down lower to see two kids standing beside the Namikazes. He quirked up an eyebrow, they both were very similar to Minato and Kushina, despite their hair and eye color. Before he could even ask, he was interrupted by a monotone voice.

"What are they doing here?" Fugaku Uchiha asked with a cold glare.

Minato straightened up and smiled down at the brunettes. "Sora. Hikari? You two wouldn't mind waiting outside right? There's a waiting room just down the hall with a nice lady behind a desk. You can't miss it." He instructed. Both brunettes only nodded as they both headed straight for the door, looking confused. The blonde turned to face the Uchihas with a frown. "Shisui? Itachi? Can you two accompany Sora and Hikari while we…discuss a certain matter?"

Itachi nodded his head, "Very well." He replied before walking away from his father's under cold gazes. The prodigy stood next to Sora and turned back to face his cousin. "Aren't you coming?" he asked.

Shisui blinked the thoughts away. "Huh? Oh yeah." He answered and jogged towards the three.

The Hokage, the Uchihas, and the Namikazes watch as the door closed with a soft click.

Fugaku turned to the Namikaze, glaring at him. "Why did you bring those insolent brats?" he asked before continuing. "They are outsiders. For all I know, they are just using you two to get close to our secrets." He accused.

Minato closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. "I don't think they're using us, Fugaku." He stated calmly. "Sora and Hikari are just normal little kids who are not from around _here_. I can assure you Fugaku, they are not spies."

The Third Hokage blow smoke out from his mouth, eyeing the two bickering clan cautiously. "Minato, Kushina, I understand the feeling of you protecting both Sora and Hikari… but don't you think it's kind of suspicious to find them both just appearing yesterday and came to close relationship with both Naruto and Sasuke?" he questions.

Minato stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering, "True… But they both didn't look like they were using Naruto and Sasuke… You can see it in their eyes. It shows not just kindness, but also determination." He paused as he placed a hand over his chest, smiling down at the floor. "I… I feel that I'm safe with those two around… I know it was supposed to be the other way around, but I feel that they are somehow protecting me." He answered honestly.

The Third Hokage let a small smile curled up to his lips. "Perhaps I should meet these two,"

Fugaku crossed his arms over his chest. "If I may speak Lord Hokage, these children are endangering the village."

"How so?"

"I've seen their skills and they matched the swordsmen skills at Kirigakure." Fugaku stated, his arms folded neatly against his chest. He remembered the jumps, kicks, and swings of the brunettes little 'spar'. "You've said it yourself, Lord Hokage, they are suspicious."

The Third Hokage sighed from his nose and blew the smoke out from his lips. "I know what I said, Fugaku… I should not have jump into early conclusions. Perhaps they are innocent."

"But—,"

"Enough," The Third Hokage said, ending the conversation quickly, with just one word. Both the Namikazes and the Uchihas stayed quiet. The Hokage smiled as he blew smoke out from his mouth again. "Now, shall I meet the kids properly?"

* * *

~0=X=0~

"What's taking them so long?"

"Hn…"

"What are they even doing in there?"

"Hn…"

"…do you ever say anything than 'hn'?"

"Aa…"

Hikari huffed as she puffed out her cheeks, frowning at the 'hn'ing Uchiha. The boy just won't talk! She tried starting a conversation with him, but he was just ignoring! Answering with a simple boring 'hn' and unfortunately, there's also an 'Aa' in the Uchiha Dictionary. Sadly, there isn't any 'hn' or 'Aa' in _her_ dictionary.

The brunette spun around to face Shisui, "Girly Boy! Make Weasel talk something else than 'hn'! It's annoying!" she yelled angrily, arms waving up and down furiously.

Shisui laughed, "Well… that's Itachi for you, Hikari." he said casually, earning a glare from his cousin. The young Body Flicker user grinned as he crossed his legs and placed them on the small table, uncaring if the desk lady was glaring at how rude he was. "Well, what do you want me to do then? I can't just hypnotize him to say anything else than 'hn'."

Sora raised an eyebrow, "You can hypnotize people?" he asked.

Shisui turned his head to the boy sitting right next to him. "Of course! All Uchihas can do that you know."

"Then where's your pocket watch?"

"Excuse me?"

"Where's your pocket watch?" Sora repeated himself as Shisui stared at him confusedly. The spiky haired boy let out a deep sigh. "All hypnotizers have pocket watches with them… don't tell me that you're lying."

Itachi cleared his throat, looking away from the two brunettes and his cousin.

Shisui flashed him a death glare before turning back to face Sora. "Well, I don't hypnotize people with pocket watches… but I hypnotize them with my eyes, genjutsu." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Sora and Hikari exchange glances before facing the teen, "Genjutsu? What's that?"

Shisui nervously laugh, "Well… a genjutsu is—,"

"—are illusionary techniques used by us ninjas. It requires chakra and hand seals for it to be activated. It is a false image or to cause pain from trauma because the body is led to believe it's in pain. Unlike taijutsu and ninjutsu, genjutsus manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses." Itachi explained in his usual calm and collected tone.

Sora and Hikari blinked a few times, staying quiet as they try to process every detail information Itachi say.

Shisui waved his hands in front of the two brunettes, "Uh… I think you broke them, Itachi." He said aloud to his cousin, who 'hn'ed as a reply. "No, Itachi, I mean it. I think you've overload their tiny brains."

"Nonsense," Itachi spoke, closing his obsidian eyes. "There is no such thing as 'overloaded brains'. They are merely just trying to remember everything I have said."

"Yeah…by frying their circuits!"

Itachi exhaled a deep breath at his cousin's behavior. A cheerful, talkative, and hyper Obito is enough in the Uchiha clan. They don't need another hyper and talkative Uchiha.

"Woi! Are you kids okay?! Speak to me!" Shisui began to shake the two children frantically.

Hikari snapped back from her thoughts. "We're fine! Stop shaking us! You're like a five year old with a fish!"

Shisui laughed nervously as he settled the brunettes back down to their feet. "Whoops… Sorry kids… I just don't want you to be dead because Kushina would have my head."

Itachi shook his head. One is defiantly enough.

"The Hokage would like to see you now," The Hokage's assistant said and the black haired boy nodded. He stood up from the couch they were sitting on and waited for his cousin and the brunettes to do the same. "But only Hikari."

…

"Ehhh? Why me?! I don't want to be alone with that old smoking coot!" Hikari protested, earning a smack from Shisui.

"Hikari! Don't say that! He's the Hokage! Respect him!" The messy-haired teen scolded.

"Ow! I can call him whatever I want!" Hikari yelled, glaring at the also glaring teen.

Itachi exhaled a deep breath before moving his arm and fingers. "Respect your elders, Hikari." He poked the girl's forehead, just like what he always did to his little brother.

"Ow! Never, you oversized Weasel!" The rebellious brunette shouted, slapping away Itachi's hand.

Itachi stared down at the pouting brunette before reaching his hand out, poking the girl's forehead a few more times, until she learns her lesson to respect her elders.

"Ugh! Ow! Stop that Itachi!" Hikari complained, running back to Shisui, hiding behind his legs. She covered her forehead protectively with both her hands, glaring at the stoic boy.

Sora laughed, "Maybe I should star poking you on the forehead… you seem to listen to Itachi when he poke your forehead." He commented.

Hikari snapped her gaze towards her brother, glaring. "You're mean! Girly Boy! Sora and Weasel are being mean to me!" she sobbed loudly, covering her face with her hands.

Shisui panicked and kneeled down in front of the brunette, trying to comfort her. "E…Eh… Don't cry! Don't cry! Uh… Shisui will make you happy again! Who wants a red balloon?" The teen laughed nervously, but that didn't stop Hikari from crying. He turned his head sharply at the snickering Sora and calm looking Itachi. "This is all your fault! Why are you so mean to your little sister?! And you! You can at least _tell_ her to be respectful! Not poke her!" he yelled.

Itachi sighed. "Why must you be fooled by a child?"

"Huh?"

Sora clutched his sides as he laugh. "Hah! He fell for it! Hahahaha! I can't believe Hikari's horrible acting really fools someone!"

"Who are you calling horrible!" Hikari suddenly yelled, placing her hands on her hips.

Shisui blinked, looking back and forth between Sora and Hikari. "Huh? Wait, wait… I don't get it…"

Sora grinned, "Don't worry Shisui… You're the first one to fall for Hikari's fake tears."

"I'm… the first?" Shisui asked, still dumbfounded.

"Yup!" Hikari popped the 'p'. "You're the very first one! Looks like practicing with Sora's dirty socks really work—OW!"

A visible vein popped on Shisui's forehead. He continue to pinch and stretch Hikari's cheeks apart, making her whine like there's no tomorrow. "How dare you do that to me! And I thought you were a sweet little angel!"

"Angel? More like a little mischief demon," Sora remarked.

"You got that—,"

"Shisui," A cool voice drawls out from the shadows. A silver-haired man walked out from the shadows of the hallways. His visible dark colored eyes, stared at the Uchihas with no emotions. It was hard to read his emotions because of the dark blue mask covering his whole face, apart from the visible right eye. He wore the same green flak jacket over a long-sleeved black shirt, dark-colored pants, bandages, and black sandals. His headband was worn on his forehead, covering his left eye. "Didn't Lord Hokage tell you to take the girl to his office? He's been waiting for five minutes now. You're lucky that he's a patient man."

"Shut up Kakashi," Shisui said, glaring at the man. "I know that he's been waiting… It's just that Hikari's being really difficult right now."

"Oh?" Kakashi's visible eye crinkled in a 'smile' manner as he lowered his gaze. A little girl, wearing Kushina's old clothes, was seen pouting and glaring. He crouched down and patted the girl's head, or more likely, her knitted hat. "Keep what you're doing now kid. Annoy the heck out of any Uchiha and be proud." He said behind the mask.

It wasn't that he still hold a grudge towards any Uchiha, it's just that… they kept on accusing him and talked behind his back. Not that he mind, but it was getting a little annoying. Luckily, a few countable Uchiha didn't hate him. In fact, they thought he _deserves_ to have the sharingan.

"Kakashi, don't tell kids that. You're going to corrupt their minds." A feminine voice said softly from behind the silver-haired man. Sora and Hikari turned to face the young woman. She was smiling, a smile that was similar to their best friend, Kairi. But this young woman has long dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. She has two purple rectangle tattoos on her cheeks. She wore a simple black shirt, dark brown shorts, an apron-like skirt, and dark blue sandals. "Honestly, you're becoming more and more like Obito each day… you've even read that per—I mean, book Master Jiraya gave you." she corrected her word at the sight of Sora's big doe-looking eyes.

"You mean that book? Icha Icha Paradise?" Shisui asked, standing up to his full height.

The young woman slowly nodded, unsure. "Y-Yes… Why ask?"

Shisui grinned before stretching out his hand to Kakashi, who only stared at it confusedly. "Can I… borrow it?"

"Idiot…" Itachi muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Nope sorry, you're under age." Kakashi said, staring blankly at the Uchiha.

"So is Obito," Shisui remarked.

"He's turning eighteen next month."

"I'm sure that he has been reading those too,"

"He told me to give it to him when he turns eighteen."

Shisui opened his mouth to retort, but closed it, seeing that he has no reason to argue with that.

"Hmm?" Kakashi stared back down when he felt a pair of cerulean blue eyes stared up at him.

Hikari's cerulean blue eyes glittered with awe. "I like you!" she wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck, grinning goofily. "You told off Girly Boy!"

Sora sighed. "Hey Hikari… you're going to strangle that man if you don't stop! Look at him! He's turning blue!"

"How can you tell?! You can only see his right eye, genius!" Hikari shouted sarcastically, raising her fist up.

The dark brown-haired young woman nervously laughed as she broke apart the sibling fight. "Break it up you two, Minato-sensei really wants you to be in Lord Hokage's office." She said kindly.

"Okay," Hikari said, grabbing the dark-haired young woman's hand. "Bye Sora, see you later! I expect you to be ready! 'Cause I'm gonna hit you when I see you again!" she threatened.

Sora huffed. "We'll see about that!" He yelled, stomping his foot angrily.

The dark-brown haired young woman giggled at the sight of Hikari pouting. "You and your brother must really be close to each other."

Hikari glanced up, "Hmph! He's annoying!" she said and pouted.

"But you love him anyway." The young woman smiled and saw that Hikari slowly nodded her head.

"By the way… what's your name lady? I know his name is Kakashi. So what's yours?" Hikari asked, breaking the silence.

The young woman smiled. "My name is Rin Nohara." She introduced.

Hikari grinned and pointed her thumb to herself. "I'm Hikari! Nice to meet you Rin! The one who looks like me is my brother, Sora, and like I said… he's annoying." She whispered the last part, glancing back and forth.

Rin giggled before stopping in front of a door. Kakashi knocked the door twice before turning the knob to the right, pushing it open. Inside stood the Hokage, the Uchihas—now including Obito, and the Namikazes. Three sides turned their heads towards Kakashi, who only gave an eye-crinkle-smile.

"What took you so long, Kakashi?" Obito asked, placing his hands behind his head, looking a little bit irritated. "Even I'm earlier than you this time." he teased.

Kakashi waved him off with his right hand and shoved his left hand into his pants' pocket, closing his visible eye, as he enters the room. "It's because I have to pick someone up, isn't that right Rin?"

Rin smiled and closed the door behind her with Hikari's hand still in hers. "Not exactly true, but I guess." She said.

The Third Hokage sighed out smoke and gave a smile to the little girl beside Rin. "Now that our guest has arrived, I would like you all to leave. Minato and I have something to ask Hikari personally."

Fugaku and the rest of the Uchiha members wanted to object, but listened anyway. They were the first ones to exit the Hokage's office.

Team Minato however wanted to stay as well. They were curious. They heard conversations regarding of a giant key and a mysterious woman. They wanted to know if this woman was the same woman who saved Obito from death and saved Rin from getting killed.

"Can we stay? I want to hear everything too!" Obito demanded, he claps his hands together and kneeled down in front of the Hokage, pleading.

The Third Hokage blew smoke out from his mouth. "I'm sorry Obito… But I wish to keep this conversation as a secret."

Minato nodded his head in agreement. "I agree," he said and saw his student's shoulder slump down in disappointment. The blonde man sighed. "But I'll tell you if this woman is the one who saved you or not." he continued.

That seemed to cheer Obito up a little. He stood up and nodded his head slowly, but with a pout.

"Fine…" He grumbled under his breath.

Minato sighed in relief before turning to face his other students. "You guys can wait at the waiting room with Kushina." He saw his students nodded their heads before turning away to the door. "Oh and please keep Sora away from the Uchihas… I believe they will start questioning him… he is after all alone at the moment."

"Yes, sensei." the three of them said in unison before exiting the room.

Kushina nodded her head, raising her fist up at Minato, threatening him if he dared to send her little self-proclaimed baby girl. "You better not send her to Ibiki or Inoichi… or else."

Her husband only answered with a nod and a reassuring smile.

The door closed with a small click.

Hikari stared at the door before turning to face the two men. She stared up confusedly at Minato. The windows behind them were tightly closed by curtains, not a single ray of light went through the fabric. She tilted her head slightly, since when was the window closed?

Said man chuckled. "Take a seat Hikari," he said kindly.

Hikari looked around the room, seeing no chairs to sit on. "Sit on what, Naruto's Dad? On the floor maybe? There's no chair—," In a blink of an eye, two wooden chairs was in the middle of the room. "—to sit on…" the brunette finishes with awe.

Minato smiled as he walked towards the wooden chair. He sat on one of the chair and patted the seat next to him. "Sit here," he said again.

The brunette nodded with her mouth open. She walked towards the chair and climb up to the slightly tall chair. She sat on the wooden chair comfortably, kicking her legs back and forth.

The Third Hokage smiled as he sets down his pipe. He crossed his hands in front of his mouth while he rested his elbows on the neat and tidy table. "Now child, do you know why I pick you instead of your brother?" he asked slowly.

"Ummm, no?" Hikari fidgeted under the silent atmosphere. She was used to a cheery and bright atmosphere, not the quiet and tension-filled one. Maybe, if the windows were open, she would feel a tiny bit better.

"Well, Hikari, it's because I know that you're hiding something. I can tell if someone is lying." Minato placed a finger over his lips as he winked.

Hikari gasped. "Really?! Oh man! I promise you! I _did_ do my homework! The dog ate it before I could even give it to my teacher!" She suddenly blurted out frantically.

Minato blinked his eyes a few times as his mouth was slightly open. He chuckled lightly along with the Third Hokage. "I believe you, but that wasn't what I wanted for you to be honest about."

"It…isn't?" Hikari questioned and the blonde shook his head with a warm smile. "Oh… Hehehe sorry…" she apologized with a sheepish grin.

The Third Hokage chuckled. "It's alright, child—,"

"Hikari. My name's Hikari! Nice to meet you Gramps!" The girl greeted cheerfully, giving a salute to the old man.

The Third Hokaged laughed, "Nice to meet you too, Hikari." He greeted back as soon as his laughter dies down. "I see that Naruto has talked to you about me." he continued.

Hikari nodded her head. "Yeah! He said that you're a nice old man! Naruto's Dad also says that too!" She said while pointing her thumb at Minato a few times. "He says that a Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village! And Naruto told me that Naruto's Dad is going to be one! So you two must be very awesome!" She cheerfully said.

The soon-to-be-Hokage laughed. "You really know how to make someone feel really embarrassed." He said jokingly while his hand patted Hikari's head.

The Third Hokage couldn't help but let out another smile curled up his lips. "Which leads us back to question one, do you know why we ask for you and not your brother, Hikari?" he asked once more.

Hikari felt a bit more relaxed, seeing that the Third Hokage isn't actually an uptight and evil person because of the cold stare he was giving Sasuke's Dad. "Well… Is it because I have a hat and he doesn't?" she asked unsurely.

"I'm afraid not, dear child." The Third Hokage shook his head. "We requested to talk to you alone because we both know that you know more than your brother. Minato told me that you were hiding a few parts of your interesting stories." He finished.

Hikari looked down at her feet as it stopped swaying back and forth in shame. She took off her knitted hat and placed it on her lap. She hated lying to everyone, especially the people she considers as family. Even though she only met Minato yesterday, she considered him as a second loving father.

"Hikari? Are you okay?" Minato asked worriedly, slouching down to look at the girl's face.

"I'm sorry…"

Minato blinked. "For what?"

"For lying."

The Third Hokage lifted his gaze to eye the brunette who was looking down at her feet. "What do you mean, Hikari? What have you been lying about?" His voice questions gently and slowly, trying not to make it like an interrogation.

Hikari twiddled her index fingers under the stares she was receiving. She felt guilty. "I'm sorry… It's just that… I promised Terra that I wouldn't tell anyone…." She admitted sadly. She doesn't want to break her promise to Terra. He showed her and Riku a giant key and told them both to keep it a secret. Her head shot up with an idea. "But I didn't promise Ven and Aqua to keep it a secret."

Minato smirked. "Clever." He commented before ruffling Hikari's hair.

Hikari gave a goofy grin.

The Third Hokage smiled before continuing his questions. "Do Ven and Aqua wield a giant key?" he asked.

"Uh-huh! They both showed it to me! It was warm…" Hikari answered happily.

"I see." The Third Hokage nodded his head. "Where are you from?"

"Destiny Islands! It's a small island… really boring but my friends are the ones keeping it interesting… then, me and Riku wished so we could have an adventure! We're planning to go out to the sea someday…"

Minato chuckled. "And how did you and your brother get here?"

"Oh! There's this old guy that looks like a ghost. He wears a long dark brown coat with an X sash across his chest and—and he has a creep and deep voice! He was the one who sent up through a door! And then poof! We're here!" Hikari explained every detail, making sound effects to certain describing words.

The Third Hokage raised an eyebrow, "Pardon?" he slightly leaned forward. "An old aged man sent you and your brother to Konoha? Are you saying that you're from another world?"

"Uh-huh! I always believe that other worlds existed! Terra, Aqua, and Ventus' arrival proves it!" Hikari chirped.

"I see… does anyone else know that you're from another world?" The Third Hokage asked.

Hikari hummed, tapping her chin. "Nope! I think no one did… but I did tell Girly Boy about the old ghost man though… he only laughed at us!" she huffed angrily.

"Girly Boy?" The Third Hokage echoed.

Minato laughed as he ruffled Hikari's hair. "What she meant was Shisui, Shisui Uchiha, Lord Hokage." He explained.

The Third Hokage nodded his head. "We need to have a word with Shisui Uchiha. Who else knows about Sora's and Hikari's secret?" he questioned.

"Kushina and perhaps my team, consider that they've been saved by a mysterious woman who holds a key." Minato answered, rubbing his chin.

"I would like to have a word with your wife and your team also, Minato." The Third Hokage said as he picks up his pipe and lights it up, putting the end in his mouth. He sucked in through the end and breathed out the smoke. "Very well then… Hikari, you have to keep your presence as a visitor from another world as a secret, tell your brother as well. There are many dangerous ninjas out there that are out to get their hands on the information you hold." He said.

Hikari gave a salute, nodding and smiling happily.

"Good," Minato said. "How about we go back to the others?"

"Okay!" The brunette jumped out from her chair eagerly, happy to be out of that chair.

Minato smiled before standing up as well.

Hikari turned the door knob and pull the door open, her back facing the two men. In their eyes, their vision blurred and everything seemed to be in slow motion. They watch as Hikari, the little girl, slowly turn around to face both Minato and the Third Hokage. Their eyes widened when they saw that Hikari wasn't as little as they saw her a few seconds ago.

"Naruto's Dad! What are you doing! I thought we're going back to see the others!" 'Hikari' huffed angrily as she waited impatiently.

Minato blinked a few times. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the illusion. He even murmured a 'release' under his breath, just to be safe. In case he and the Hokage were stuck in some sort of genjutsu. He just stood there as his vision came back to normal. No longer was he seeing any illusion.

"C'mon Naruto's Dad! I want to see Kakashi and Rin again! They're cool!" The little girl grabbed Minato's hand and began to drag him away from his spot.

"Oh… Sorry Hikari… I just thought I saw a fly…" Minato nervously laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Hmph! I hate flies! Now c'mon!" She continued to drag away the blonde. "See you later Gramps! It was nice meeting you! Next time, I'll bring Sora along too!" she shouted over her shoulder.

The door closed with a soft click.

The Third Hokage let out a deep sigh as he stared at the closed door.

He rubbed his eyes. Age was probably getting to him, that or what he saw was true. And it seems like Minato saw it too.

He and Minato just saw an older version of Hikari, smiling warmly at them.

* * *

**A/N: I had a hard time getting rid of my writer's block, but end of chapter! **

**Special thanks to chidoriblossom21 for adding this story to his/her favs!**

**Special thanks to SilverWingedPhoenix and chidoriblossom21 for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Special thanks to Druss the Legend, for adding this story to his/her community, My All Time Favorite!**

**Reviews are very appreciated! And please no flames ^^**

**R&R please!**


End file.
